


[SF] Bittersweet

by BornfreeoneChris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, daddy Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 66,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornfreeoneChris/pseuds/BornfreeoneChris
Summary: ขนาดห้วงลมหายใจสุดท้ายของเธอ ยังคงคิดถึงเด็กคนนั้น เด็กดื้อคนนั้น หัวใจของคนเป็นแม่นั้นยิ่งใหญ่แบบนี้เองสินะ เขาเองที่ไม่ได้มีหัวใจของคนเป็นพ่อ ยังไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะทำเช่นไรต่อไป หากแต่เมื่อลั่นวาจาเอาไว้แล้วก็ต้องทำให้ถึงที่สุด





	1. I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> หนึ่งในชุดฟิคแก้บน พี่ hanatabi  
> ถ้านับจำนวนตอนแก้บนนี่ก็เป็น ตอนที่ 3 แล้วค่า
> 
> มาเม้ากันได้ที่ twitter Alphacevans นะค้า >3<

 

 

 

 

13 สิงหาคม 20xx บัคกี้เพิ่งจะได้กลับมานอนที่บ้านเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบ 7 ปี  ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่สะท้อนอยู่ภายนัยน์ตายังคงไม่เปลี่ยนไป หากแต่บ้านหลังนี้มันช่างเงียบเหงาและไร้เงาของแม่อย่างที่เคย

 

“คุณหนู ! คุณหนูคะ !...”  มืออันเหี่ยวย่นของหญิงชราแตะสัมผัสไปที่ตัวคุณหนูของเธออย่างแผ่วเบาเพื่อหวังเรียกสติให้กลับคืนมา ใบหน้าข้าวซีดดูไร้เลือดฝาด ตั้งแต่กลับมาคุณหนูก็พูดกับเธอได้เพียงคำสองคำ ก่อนจะถามหาคุณผู้หญิง…

 

คุณผู้หญิงที่ได้จากโลกนี้ไปแล้วเธอเองก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอย่างไร

ราวกับคุณหนูรู้อยู่แก่ใจดี… ถึงได้เป็นเช่นนี้

 

“คุณหนูร้องไห้ใหญ่เลย ป้าเราจะทำยังไงดี…”  เด็กสาวอีกคนที่อยู่ข้างๆกันพูดเสียงสั่น มินาไม่เคยเห็นคุณหนูมาก่อนหรอก ตอนที่เธอเข้ามาอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้น่ะก็เห็นแค่คุณผู้หญิงกับคุณท่านเท่านั้นแหละ ต่างจากป้าแอนที่อยู่บ้านนี้มาตั้งแต่แรกเริ่ม ท่าทีของเธอนั้นดีใจเสียงยิ่งกว่าอะไรที่คุณหนูของคุณผู้หญิงกลับมาแล้ว

 

“เอะอะ โวยวายอะไรกันเสียงดังไปถึงข้างล่าง !....”

 

“ค คุณ ท่าน....”

 

คุณท่านที่เพิ่งกลับมาจากข้างนอกมาพร้อมเสียงเข้มขึงขัง  มินาละล่ำละลั่กพูดเอ่ยด้วยไม่รู้จะทำเช่นไรดี คุณท่านเป็นคนดุและเธอเองก็กลัวมากด้วย เหมือนป้าแอนจะรับรู้จึงพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงบอกให้เด็กสาวออกไปก่อน

 

“กลับมาแล้วหรอ....”

 

คล้อยหลังเด็กสาวออกไปเขาก็พูดขึ้นพลางเดินเข้าไปในห้องนอนนั้น

 

“เพิ่งกลับมาเมื่อเช้าเองค่ะ….”

 

“แล้วบอกหรือยัง....”

 

“ยังค่ะ…”

 

“ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวผมจัดการเอง ป้าไปนอนเถอะครับ… ไม่ต้องห่วงเขามากนักหรอก..”

 

แอนไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมาเธอแค่ทำตามที่คุณท่านบอกก่อนจะเดินออกจากห้องพร้อมปิดประตูลงอย่างเบามือ แม้ในใจจะห่วงคุณหนูมากแค่ไหนตาม แต่คำสั่งของคุณท่านถือเป็นที่สิ้นสุดไม่ว่ากรณีใดๆ

 

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส  มองคนที่กำลังหลับอยู่ในฝันร้ายด้วยอาการที่เรียบเฉย ความทรมานที่ก่อตัวขึ้นจนกลั่นออกมาเป็นน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบแก้มขาวๆนั้น ทำเอาต้องสูดลมหายหนักหนักแล้วผ่อนมันออกมาอย่างใจเย็น

 

เขาลากเก้าอี้มานั่งที่ข้างเตียงพร้อมเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสไหล่ที่กำลังสั่นนั้น ก่อนจะออกแรงบีบพอให้อีกฝ่ายได้รู้สึกตัว

 

“บัคกี้…....”

 

สำหรับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ในตอนนี้ ไม่ได้คิดจะให้เวลากับเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้ามากนัก เพราะเขาได้ให้เวลานั้นมานานมากเกินพอแล้ว ตอนนี้ได้เวลาที่จะอยู่กับความจริง และทำในสิ่งที่ควรทำเสียที

 

“ผมเกลียดคุณ…”

 

“ข้อนั้นฉันรู้ ว่าเธอเกลียดฉัน..”

 

สตีฟยิ้มให้กับคนตรงหน้าด้วยอารมณ์ที่ไม่สามารถคาดเดาใด เด็กยังไงก็คือเด็ก ในสายตาของสตีฟบัคกี้เป็นเช่นนั้นเสมอมา

หลังจากที่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นก็ดูจะตกใจ แต่ยังแสดงออกถึงความดื้อรั้นได้อย่างดีเกินคาดเลยทีเดียว

 

“กำลังโทษฉันอยู่ล่ะสิ…”

 

“ใช่  เพราะคุณ! คุณเห็นผมเป็นตัวตลกหรอ คุณปิดบังผม คุณทำได้ยังไง!... คุณทำได้ยังไง!...” บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นมากระชากตัวอีกฝ่ายด้วยแรงทั้งหมดที่มี สตีฟยังคงนั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติงหากแต่แฝงไปด้วยความอดกลั้น ได้แต่ปล่อยให้ฝ่ามือนั้นระบายอารมณ์ลงบนอกตัวเองจนพอใจ

 

แองเจลิน่าตายไปแล้ว… ผู้หญิงคนที่เป็นแม่ของบัคกี้และเพื่อนคู่ชีวิตของสตีฟตายไปเมื่อ 2 ปีก่อน

 

“เธอจะเกลียดฉัน โกรธฉันด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็ตามแต่ แต่ทุกอย่างมันเป็นเพราะเธอ เพราะทิฐิของเธอ จำคำพูดฉันเอาไว้ กลับไปคิดมาให้ได้ว่าทำไมเธอถึงได้รู้ตอนนี้ ที่ผ่านมาเธอทำตัวยังไง ฉันรู้ แองเจลิน่าก็รู็ พวกเรารู้มาโดยตลอด”

 

และเมื่อความอดทนนั้นสิ้นสุดลง สองมือนั้นถูกรวบเอาไว้ด้วยมือข้างเดียว บัคกี้ตกใจถึงท่าทีที่เปลี่ยนไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ริมฝีปากนั้นเม้มแน่นกลั้นสะอื้น

 

“ฮึก…”

 

“นอนซะ พรุ่งนี้เช้า เจ็ดโมงเจอกันที่ห้องทานข้าว อย่าสาย เธอน่าจะรู้นะว่าฉันเป็นคนที่ไม่มีความอดทนเอาเสียเลย....”

 

เสียงสะอื้นที่ดังไล่หลังมาแม้มันจะดูน่าสงสารมากขนาดไหน แต่สตีฟก็ไม่คิดจะหันกลับไปมองอีกเขาปิดประตูห้องนั้นลงอีกครั้ง วันพรุ่งนี้ยังมีเรื่องที่ต้องทำอีกมากมายนัก เขาไม่มีเวลานั่งง้องอนหรือเอาใจใครได้อีก

 

ต่อให้คนคนนั้นจะเป็นลูกสุดที่รักของเพื่อนก็ตาม แองเจล่ากับสตีฟเป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่เรียนไฮสคูล

เป็นเพื่อนสนิทที่ไม่มีใครคิดเกินเลยไปมากกว่านั้น ต่างคนต่างพอใจในความสัมพันธ์ที่เป็น แยกย้ายแต่งงานและไปมีครอบครัวตามจังหวะของเวลาที่ชีวิตที่ควรจะเป็น

 

ชีวิตคู่ที่ไม่ได้โรยด้วยกลีบกุหลาบทำให้สตีฟต้องกลายมาเป็นพ่อหม้าย เหมือนกับแองเจลิน่า  ต่างกันก็แค่เขาไม่ได้มีลูกมันก็เท่านั้น

 

อาจฟังดูบ้าๆแต่สตีฟกับแองเจลิน่าก็มั่นใจว่าสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำนั้นมันถูกต้อง และไม่ได้ผิดอะไร ผ่านทุกขั้นตอนของการคิดแม้จะไม่ได้ปรึกษาใครก็ตาม พวกเขาได้่จดทะเบียนสมรสกันเมื่อ 7 ปีก่อน และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้หนีเตลิดออกจากบ้านไปโดยไม่ติดต่อมาอีก

 

สำหรับสตีฟแล้วแองจี้เธอเป็นเพื่อน เป็นคู่ชีวิต คู่คิด  เราอยู่กันแบบนั้น เราไปเที่ยวด้วยกันบ้าง ดินเนอร์กันบ้าง คอยดูแลกันไปเรื่อยๆแบบนั้น  

 

_“สตีฟ.. ฉันรู้ว่าขอมากไป แต่ฉันไม่ไว้ใจใครนอกจากนายจริงๆ ฉัน,,.”_

_“ไม่เป็นไร พูดมาเถอะ ผมทำได้..”_

 

_“บัคกี้…บัคกี้…”_

 

_“โอเค ผมเขาใจแล้ว คุณพักผ่อนนะ คุณไม่ต้องกังวล ได้เวลาพักผ่อนแล้ว”_

 

ขนาดห้วงลมหายใจสุดท้ายของเธอ ยังคงคิดถึงเด็กคนนั้น เด็กดื้อคนนั้น หัวใจของคนเป็นแม่นั้นยิ่งใหญ่แบบนี้เองสินะ เขาเองที่ไม่ได้มีหัวใจของคนเป็นพ่อ ยังไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะทำเช่นไรต่อไป หากแต่เมื่อลั่นวาจาเอาไว้แล้วก็ต้องทำให้ถึงที่สุด

 

“คุณกับแม่รู้มาตลอดเลยหรอ....”  นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ สตีฟขับรถพาบัคกี้ออกมาจนถึงนิวเจอร์ซี่ กลิ่นหอมของช่อดอกลิลลี่สีขาวที่วางอยู่เบาะด้านหลังอบอวลไปทั่วรถ

 

บัคกี้ตื่นเช้ากว่าที่เคย ไม่สิ เรียกกว่าไม่ได้นอนเลยเสียมากกว่า คำพูดอันแสนเย็นชาของอีกฝ่ายดังก้องอยู่ในหัวของตนทั้งคืน

 

ตอนที่รู้เรื่องราวระหว่างแม่กับผู้ชายคนที่กำลังขับรถอยู่ข้างๆนี้ตอนนั้นบัคกี้อายุประมาณ 16 ปี เห็นจะได้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจมากนัก รู้แค่ว่าเขาเป็นเพื่อนแม่สมัยเรียนจนกระทั่งอีก 2 ปี ต่อมา พ่อที่ยังไม่ทันจากไปครบครึ่งปีผู้ชายคนนี้ก็เข้ามาอยู่ในบ้าน

 

ความรู้สึกแบบเด็กๆในตอนนั้นเขาไม่พร้อมที่จะมีพ่อใหม่ และไม่ยินดีใดๆกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นถึงแม้ว่าตัวคนทั้งคู่จะไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องนี้ แต่ทะเบียนสมรสนั้นก็บ่งบอกถึงทุกอย่างได้เป็นอย่างดีอยู่แล้ว

 

“รู้ นักสืบเอกชนประมาณ 20 คนได้มั้งอยู่ล้อมรอบตัวเธอ ที่โรมาเนีย..”

 

7 ปีที่บัคกี้ทำตัวเป็นคนไร้ครอบครัว อยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวเพื่อหวังให้ตนได้แข็งแกร่งขึ้นมาแต่สิ่งที่ได้กับตรงกันข้าม ความรู้สึกข้างในถูกกัดกินจนแทบไม่เหลืออะไร

 

ความอดทนสุดท้ายนั้นขาดสะบั้นลงทำให้ต้องแบกกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้ากลับมาที่อเมริกาอีกครั้ง

 

กลับมาเพื่อพบว่าไม่เหลืออะไรแล้ว

 

บัคกี้ก้มหน้าแล้วไม่พูดอะไรจนสตีฟหันมามองอยู่ชั่วขณะหนึ่งด้วยความแปลกใจ

 

“ผมสับสน ผม ผมไม่รู้ ผม....”

 

“สิ่งที่ต้องทำตอนนี้คือตั้งสติ วันนี้ไม่มีประชุมฉันจะให้เวลาเธอ เสร็จธุระเมื่อไรก็มาแล้วกัน ฉันจะรอยู่ที่รถ”

 

สตีฟจอดรถไว้ที่ใต้ต้นไม้ใหญ่ ปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มไปเผชิญหน้ากับความจริงที่โหดร้ายเพียงลำพัง ถึงจะเป็นอย่างนั้นแต่สตีฟก็ยังเฝ้ามองทุกย่างก้าว ทุกการกระทำ แม้กระทั่งไหล่บอบบางที่กำลังสั่นไหว ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่รอดพ้นสายตาไปได้แม้เพียงนิด

 

ช่อลิลลี่สีขาวสะอาดที่แม่ชอบ บัคกี้วางมันที่แท่นหินตรงหน้าอย่างเบามือ ความคิดอันวุ่นวายวิ่งวนเข้ามาไม่หยุดจนน้ำตาก่อตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้งอย่างช่วยไม่ได้และบัคกี้ก็ไม่คิดจะห้ามมัน  

 

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงพูดใดหรือแม้แต่เสียงสะอื้น ความเงียบที่ปกคลุมราวกับทำให้เสียงสะท้อนในใจชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น

 

“ผมรักแม่นะ.... ผมขอโทษ”

 

ที่อยากจะบอกก็มีแค่นี้ เพียงแค่นี้เท่านั้น

 

บัคกี้เดินกลับมาขึ้นรถเขาเห็นสตีฟรออยู่ ถึงแม้ว่าช่อดอกไม้นั้นจะไม่อยู่แล้วแต่กลิ่นมันยังคงปะปนอยู่ในรถแม้จะเจือจางเต็มที

 

“หิวไหม อยากกินอะไรหรือยัง…”  

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่สตีฟถามโดยไม่มองหน้ากันเขาหมุนพวงมาลัยรถอย่างคล่องแคล่ว ขับพาบัคกี้ออกมาจากที่ตรงนั้น แม้จะไร้เสียงตอบกลับมาก็ยังไม่คิดจะมองหน้ากันแต่อย่างใด

 

“ถ้าอยากได้ทิชชู่ละก็ อยู่ในลิ้นชักตรงหน้านั่นแหละ..”

 

“ผมเกลียดคุณ..”

 

ถึงจะพูดออกไปแบบนั้นสุดท้ายแล้วบัคกี้กลับต้องหยิบมันออกมา เพราะดูเหมือนว่าน้ำตานั้นไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหยุดไหลจนกระทั่งผลอยหลับไปอย่างนั้นเอง

 

สตีฟไม่รู้ว่าเด็กหนุ่มที่นอนอยู่นั้นหลับไปแล้วจะฝันเห็นอะไร ถ้าไม่ร้องไห้ขณะหลับ ก็ถือว่าเป็นการเริ่มต้นที่ดีทีเดียว

 

  
  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:**:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

“โอ้ว ! สวัสดี ! วันนี้นายมาสาย !”

 

“ไม่เห็นแนทบอกว่านายจะมานี่”

 

“ก็วันนี้คุณบอกว่าห้ามรบกวนนี่คะ ฉันก็เลยให้คุณสตาร์คเขาลองเสี่ยงดวงดูน่ะค่ะ ว่าคุณจะเข้าบริษัทหรือเปล่า..” เธอว่าพลางยกโหลคุกกี้มาตั้งในห้องตามที่สตาร์ร้องขอก่อนหน้าสตีฟจะมาถึง

 

หลังจากพาบัคกี้ไปหาแองจี้สตีฟก็ขับรถตรงดิ่งมาที่บริษัททันที เมื่อมาถึงบัคกี้ก็เดินตามหลังเขาอยู่ไม่ห่าง ราวกับลูกเป็ดเดินตามพ่อเป็ด ไม่ว่าจะไปทางไหน หรือว่าสตีฟจะหยุดทักทายใครก็ตามแต่ บัคกี้ก็เดินตามอย่างเงียบๆและทิ้งระยะห่างเอาไว้อยู่เสมอ

 

“แล้ววันนี้ฉันก็ดวงดี … ว่าแต่คนนั้นใคร..” โทนี่มองไปที่ด้านหลังสตีฟถึงแม้เพื่อนตัวเองจะตัวใหญ่โตจนบังอีกฝ่ายมิดก็ตามเถอะ แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไม่เห็นนี่

 

“ บัคกี้ โทนี่ สตาร์คเพื่อนฉันเอง..” สตีฟคว้ามือบัคกี้แล้วดึงออกมาให้ยืนอยู่ข้างๆกัน

 

“บัคกี้ โอ้ ลูกของแองจี้แล้วก็เด็กดื้อของนายนี่ ! โตขึ้นเยอะเลย ตัวจริงน่ารักกว่าในรูปอีกนะ..”

 

ความช่างจ้อของโทนี่ทำให้บัคกี้ทำตัวไม่ถูก ส่วนสตีฟก็ได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วมองเพื่อนตัวเองอย่างไม่พอใจเท่าไรนัก

 

“แนท ฝากดูแลบัคกี้ด้วยนะ เธออยากได้อะไรก็บอกแนท ฉันขอคุยธุระก่อน..”

 

สิ้นเสียงบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าลงอย่างว่างาย

 

“คุณบัคกี้เชิญทางนี้เลยค่ะ…”

 

แล้วเดินตามแนทออกจากห้องทำงานของสตีฟไป

 

ดวงตาสวยมองไปรอบๆห้อง มีชุดโซฟาชุดครัวเล็กๆ โต๊ะทานข้าวแถมยังอยู่ในโซนที่เป็นส่วนตัวและค่อนข้างเงียบ บัคกี้นั่งบนโซฟาตัวยาว เอนหลังพิงเบาะนุ่มๆ ท่าทางที่ดูผ่อนคลายทำให้เลขาสาวยิ้มน้อยๆก่อนที่บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นหอมของชาลอยมา

 

“ท่านประธานชอบดื่มชาค่ะ… ที่นี่ก็เลยไม่มีกาแฟ คุณบัคกี้ทานได้ใช่ไหมคะ….”

 

“ผมทานอะไรก็ได้ครับ ขอบคุณครับ…”

 

“ดิฉันนาตาชา โรมานอฟค่ะ เรียกว่าแนทก็ได้ เป็นเลขาของท่านประธาน..” แนทฉีกยิ้มสวย ค่อยๆวางแก้วชาตรงหน้าบัคกี้อย่างเบามือก่อนจะเดินไปหยิบคุกกี้อัลมอนในโหลมา 2-3 ชิ้น

 

“ทานขนมได้หรือเปล่าคะ อันนี้ไม่อ้วนนะคะ ไม่ได้ใส่น้ำตาลค่ะ แต่ใส่เวย์โปรตีนอันนี้แพ้ไหมคะ…” เธอถามบัคกี้ที่กำลังมองไปที่เจ้าคุกกี้ในซองนั้นอย่างแปลกใจ

 

“อ่าคงไม่แพ้มั้งครับ….”

 

“ท่านประธานเคร่งเรื่องการกินจนฉันปวดหัวเลยล่ะค่ะ” นาตาชาพูดอย่างไม่จริงจังนัก  เธอมองบัคกี้ที่กำลังดื่มชาอุ่นๆแล้วงับคุ้กกี้ตามเข้าปากไปอย่างช้าๆ

 

“ผมว่าคงไม่ได้เคร่งแค่เรื่องการกินอย่างเดียวด้วยละมั้งครับ…”

 

“อันนั้นคือจริงที่สุดเลยค่ะ… เรื่องงานก็ส่วนหนึ่ง เรื่องใช้ชีวิตก็ไม่แพ้กัน…”

 

แนทชวนเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าเธอคุยเรื่อยๆ จนสายตาที่แสดงถึงความทุกข์และความกังวลคลายลง แม้จะยังไม่ฉายชัดถึงความสุขที่เปี่ยมล้นแต่ก็รับรู้ได้ถึงความสบายใจที่ค่อยๆก่อตัวขึ้นมา

 

“ไม่ต้องกลัวท่านประธานหรอกนะคะ… ท่านใจดี…”

 

“..........”

 

“คุณเองเจลิน่าไว้ใจท่านมาก เพราะท่านเป็นคนที่พึ่งได้จริงๆนะคะ… มีปัญหาอะไรลองไปปรึกษาท่านดู ท่านจะไม่ปล่อยให้คุณอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวแน่ๆค่ะ..”

 

โดดเดี่ยว…

 

บัคกี้ไม่อยากใช้ชีวิตแบบนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว.. ไม่รู้ว่าสตีฟจะเป็นที่พึ่งให้ได้อย่างที่หญิงสาวบอกหรือไม่ จะอยู่กับเราไปนานสักแค่ไหน สำหรับคนที่ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องทางสายเลือดมองยังไงบัคกี้ก็เป็นตัวภาระไม่ใช่หรือ?

 

ทั้งหมดมันเป็นความผิดของเขาเอง… เป็นอย่างที่สตีฟพูดนั่นแหละ ไม่ได้ผิดเพี้ยนแม้เพียงคำ

 

“มันผ่านไปแล้วนะคะ เราเริ่มกันใหม่ได้เสมอ.. ก่อนอื่นคุณต้องให้โอกาสตัวเองก่อน..  ทำตามหัวใจ แล้วทุกอย่างจะดีเองค่ะ….”

 

รอยยิ้มของนาตาชาชวนให้บัคกี้ยิ้มตาม   และบัคกี้เองก็หวังว่าสักวันนึงจะสามารถกลับมายิ้มได้อย่างมีความสุขอีกครั้ง

  


โทนี่ สตาร์ค กำลังจับผิด… เขาหรี่ตามองเพื่อนรักอย่างสงสัย

 

“นายดูแปลกๆนะ…สตีฟ”

 

“อะไรของนาย โทนี่…”

 

“จิ๊ๆๆ…. นายนี่นะ…”

 

“หมดธุระแล้วก็กลับไปได้แล้วไป….”

 

ต่อให้สตีฟจะถอนหายใจใส่สักกี่ครั้งโทนี่ก็ไม่ยอมแพ้หรอก สายตาแบบนั้นน่ะ พอชมว่าเด็กมันน่ารักเข้าหน่อยก็มองซะตาเขียวแบบนั้น คนเขาดูนะสตีฟ!

 

“ไม่กลับ นี่… คืนนี้ไปบาร์อย่างว่ากันไหม….”

 

“ไม่ไป…”

 

“โห… ใช่สิ ก็มีเด็กอยู่ที่บ้านแล้วนี่ เด็กดื้อซะด้วย อยากรู้จังว่าคุณสตีฟจะปราบเด็กดื้อยังไงน้า~~~”

 

พูดก็พูดเถอะเป็นคนอื่นละก็ไม่ได้มีทางมาลอยหน้าลอยตาแบบนี้แล้ว แต่นี่คือโทนี่ สตาร์ค ผู้เป็นทั้งผู้ถือหุ้นและพาร์ทเนอร์คนสำคัญของบริษัทนี้ แต้มต่อนี้โทนี่รู้ดีและมักจะใช้มันยียวนสตีฟอยู่เสมอ

 

“โทนี่ เขาเพิ่งกลับมาอเมริกาวันแรกนะ…”

 

“แล้วไง นายก็เห็นเขามาตลอดนี้ ผ่านรูปบ้าง ผ่านคลิปบ้าง…”

 

“ดูอายุของฉันด้วยโทนี่ ปีนี้เราอายุเท่าไรกันแล้ว เลิกจับคู่คนนั้นคนนี้ให้ฉันสักทีเถอะ ละนี่บัคกี้ก็ยังเด็กทำอะไรนึกถึงบ้าง…”

 

“ฉันกับนายนะหรอ ปีนี้ฉัน52 ส่วนนาย50 เตะปิ๊บยังดังอยู่ เฮ้ละฉันเปล่าจับคู่นะก็แค่พูดเฉยๆ ส่วนเด็กน้อยของนายก็ไม่เด็กแล้วนี้ ปีนี้เท่าไรนะ 22 ใช่ไหมอื้มมมม….. บรรลุนิติภาวะแล้ว เยี่ยม!..”

 

สตีฟส่ายหัวอย่างระอา แต่มุมปากนั้นยกยิ้มเล็กน้อย โทนี่ถึงกับตบเข่าดังที่ทำให้เพื่อนยิ้มออกมาได้สักที

 

“ปกติก็เป็นเสือยิ้มยากแล้วยิ้มอะไร เนี่ย! นายมีพิรุธ!...”

 

“พอเลยโทนี่ ฉันจะทำงาน….”

 

“ไม่ต้องไล่ก็ไปอยู่แล้วเว้ย!”

 

โทนี่ผุดลุกขึ้นมาพลางจัดเสื้อสูทตัวเองให้เข้าที่

 

“อย่ากลืนน้ำลายตัวเองก็แล้วกัน ฉันดูออก!แล้วฉันก็จะจับตาดู!”

 

หลังจากโทนี่ออกไป สตีฟดึงกองแฟ้มเอกสารที่นาตาชาเตรียมไว้ให้เซ็นขึ้นมาอ่านอย่างใจเย็น บางเล่มก็ลงลายมือชื่อผ่านไปอย่างรวดเร็ว บางเล่มก็ถึงกับต้องหยิบปากกาแดงขึ้นมาวงข้อความในเนื้อหาส่วนที่มันกำกวม อาจก่อให้เกิดการบิดพริ้วจากเจตนาที่แท้จริง สตีฟทำแบบนั้นไปเรื่อยๆจนเอกสารทั้งหมดถูกเคลียร์เรียบร้อย  เขาถึงกดปุ่มเรียกเลขาสาวเข้ามา

 

“แนท… อันนี้เอากลับไปแก้นะ ส่วนอันนี้…..”  สตีฟละสายตาจากจอคอมพิวเตอร์เมื่อเห็นคนที่เดินเข้ามาไม่ใช่แนทแต่เป็นบัคกี้ สตีฟดูแปลกใจเล็กน้อย

 

“พอดีว่าคุณแนทขอให้ผมช่วย เธอติดงานอื่นอยู่…” เด็กน้อยพูดอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

“กองนี้คือเอกสารที่เรียบร้อยไม่มีปัญหา ส่วนกองนี้คือที่ต้องแก้ ยกไปวางที่โต๊ะเอกสารของแนท จะมีเขียนบอกอยู่ว่าตรงไหนวางอะไร… เสร็จแล้วกลับเข้ามาหาฉันด้วย…”

 

บัคกี้พยักหน้าก่อนจะพยายามขนแฟ้มออกไปทีละกองตามที่อีกคนสั่ง สตีฟมองการกระทำงกๆเงิ่นๆอย่างเอ็นดู  อยากจะดูว่าคนตรงหน้านี้จะทำเช่นไรกับกองเองสารจำนวนมากมายแบบนั้น

 

บัคกี้รู้สึกว่านาตาชาเป็นคนเก่ง เก่งมากๆ งานทั้งหมดนั้นไม่ใช่แค่สิ่งอยู่ในแฟ้มเอกสารพวกนี้ แต่ยังมีงานอื่นๆมากมายจากที่ได้พูดคุยกับเธอ ไม่รู้ว่าเธอทำได้ยังไง เธอใช้ชีวิตแบบไหนกันแน่และที่ยิ่งสำคัญไปกว่านั้น เธอไม่เคยบ่นกระปอดกระแปดว่าเหนื่อยแม้เพียงครั้ง…

 

บัคกี้เดินวนเข้าห้องทำงานของสตีฟเพื่อจนแฟ้มเอกสารอยู่สามรอบเห็นจะได้ นาตาชาที่เดินมาถึงพอดีถึงกับมองด้วยความประหลาดใจ

 

“คุณบัคกี้คะ! ทำไมไม่ใช้รถเข็นละคะ อยู่ตรงนี้ค่ะ……”

 

บัคกี้ถึงกับถอนหายใจ! ก่อนจะนึกคาดโทษไปถึงคนที่อยู่ในห้องทำงาน

 

หนอย! ฝากไว้ก่อนเถอะ!

 

สตีฟมองบัคกี้ที่เดินเข้ามาในห้องเด็กหนุ่มนั่งลงบนโซฟาท่าท่างปั่นปึ่งจนคิดว่าถ้าเป็นลูกเป็นหลานคงจับมาตีก้นเสียให้เข็ด

 

“คุยกับแนทเป็นยังไงบ้าง…” สตีฟถาม

 

“คุณแกล้งผม!!..”

 

“ฉันทำอะไร…  แล้วตอบให้ตรงคำถามด้วย..” สตีฟทำแกล้งแหย่อีกฝ่ายด้วยไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

 

“คุยแล้ว….”

 

“แล้วเป็นยังไง…..”

 

“ก็… ไม่ยังไงก็ปกติ..”

 

สตีฟเอนหลังพิงเบาะเก้าอี้ด้วยท่าทีที่สบายๆ

 

“ถ้างั้นพรุ่งนี้มาช่วยงานแนทสิ…. ตอนนี้เธอก็ยังไม่รู้นี่ว่าจะทำอะไร ฉันพูดถูกไหม…”

 

หลังจากคุยกับแนทบัคกี้ดูผ่อนคลายและเป็นตัวเองมากขึ้น สตีฟรู้ เพราะแนทเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่สตีฟคัดเลือกมาเป็นอย่างดี นอกเหนือจากการทำงานที่เก่งแล้ว ความสามารถทางด้านจิตวิทยาของเธอถือว่าใช้ได้เลยทีเดียว

 

สตีฟยังเคยแซวอยู่บ่อยๆว่าเธอเหมือนสายลับ…

 

“อื้อ แต่ว่า… ตอนนี้ผมหิวข้าวอะ…..”

 

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:**:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

ทั้งคู่กลับเข้าบ้านมาอีกทีก็จวบจนเวลาเย็น ก่อนพระอาทิตย์ตกดินไม่ได้เท่าไร ป้าแอนเธอเดินลงมาตอนรับ พร้อมรับกระเป๋าและเสื้อคลุมของคุณท่านมาถือเอาไว้ ก่อนจะส่งให้มินานำไปเก็บไว้บนห้องของคุณท่าน

 

“เป็นยังไงกันบ้างคะ  ป้าเตรียมอาหารเย็นไว้ให้แล้ว… เชิญทางนี้เลยค่ะ คุณหนู....”  

 

บัคกี้เดินตามหญิงชราไปหากแต่สายตากับจดจ้องไปที่ร่างสูงใหญ่ที่เดินออกไปอีกทาง

 

“แล้วเขา.. ไม่กินข้าวเย็นหรอครับป้า….”

 

“ทานค่ะ แต่จะมืดกว่านี้หน่อย เวลานี้เป็นเวลาออกกำลังกายของคุณท่าน… วันนี้ป้าเตรียมของโปรดของคุณหนูไว้ด้วยนะคะ….”

 

เธอยิ้มอย่างภาคภูมิใจมื้อเย็นวันนี้เธอเตรียมของที่คุณหนูชอบเอาไว้ทั้งนั้น นอกจากอาหารจานหลักแล้วก็ยังมีขนมหวานที่บัคกี้ไม่ได้กินมันมานานมากๆแล้วด้วย

 

ปลายลิ้นแตะรับสัมผัสรสชาติที่ที่คุ้นเคยความทรงจำไว้เยาว์ย้อนหวนนึกถึง โต๊ะอาหารที่พร้อมไปด้วยสามคนพ่อแม่ลูกยังคงเป็นอดีตที่สวยงามอยู่เสมอ

 

“ยังอร่อยเหมือนเดิมเลยนะครับ....”

 

“โถ คุณหนูของป้า…”

 

แอนไม่อยากร้องไห้ให้คุณหนูเห็นเลยแต่มันก็ห้ามไม่ได้จริงๆ เธอเดินปลีกตัวออกไปในครัวอย่างเงียบเชียบ เช็ดน้ำตาออกเบาๆ จนสุดท้ายแล้วก็หันมาจัดของว่างให้กับคุณท่านสำหรับยกไปเสิร์ฟตอนอยู่ในยิม กับมื้ออาหารเย็นหลังออกกำลังกายเสร็จ อย่างที่เคยทำเป็นประจำทุกวัน

 

ของวางก็จะมีนม กับกราโนล่า ที่เธอเป็นคนทำขึ้นเอง ตัดเป็นแบ่งชิ้นๆ

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ทานมื้อเย็นเสร็จแล้วจึงช่วยกันยกถ้วยชามทั้งหมดมาเก็บในครัวกับมินา

 

“ตายแล้วคุณหนู ! เดี๋ยวป้าไปเก็บเองค่ะ!....”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ..ช่วยๆกัน....แล้วนี่ป้าทำอะไรอยู่หรอครับ....” บัคกี้ถาม

 

“เตรียมของว่างให้คุณท่านค่ะ…. คุณหนูช่วยยกไปให้ท่านหน่อยได้ไหมคะ..”

 

“เอ่อ คือ…”

 

“นะคะ…..”

 

สายตาอ้อดอ้อนของหญิงชราทำให้บัคกี้ต้องจำยอม

 

“ก็ได้ครับ....” บัคกี้เดินถือถาดของว่างอย่างระมัดระวัง

 

ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างคุณท่านกับคุณหนูไม่ค่อยจะดีนักข้อนี้เธอรู้ดี หากเป็นไปได้เธอก็หวังว่า คุณท่านกับคุณหนูจะทำให้บ้านหลังนี้กลับมามีบรรยากาศที่สดใสและสดชื่นขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่าเดี๋ยวนี้เป็นเด็กเสิร์ฟ....”  สตีฟเลิกคิ้วหันมองผู้ที่เข้ามาใหม่ กายเนื้อที่ชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อในเสื้อกล้ามที่ขาวรัดรูปทำให้บัคกี้นึกสังเวชตัวเองอยู่ในใจขึ้นมา

 

นี่คงเป็นผลของการใช้ชีวิตอย่างมีระเบียบสินะ

 

“ค่ะ คุณท่าน… ของว่างมาแล้วค่ะ !...”

 

“ประชัดประชันนักนะ.... เสร็จแล้วก็ไปหยิบผ้าตรงนู้นให้ฉันด้วย” สตีฟยกยิ้มกับท่าทางแบบนั้น นึกอยากแกล้งเสียให้เข็ด

 

บัคกี้ทำตามที่อีกฝ่ายสั่งอย่างว่าง่าย

 

“อะนี่..”

 

“เช็ดให้หน่อย…”

 

“ห๊ะ!...”

 

“เช็ดนี้ เช็ดเหงื่อตรงนี้ๆ.... มือฉันเปื้อน”

 

สตีฟยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้จนบัคกี้ถอยหลังหนีอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ชั่ววินาทีนั้นบัคกี้เหมือนเห็นรอยยิ้มร้ายๆผุดขึ้นมาบนหน้าอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้เขยิบเข้าไปใกล้ๆแล้วค่อยๆใช้ผ้าขนหนูซับตามลำคอ สตีฟหลับตาลงรับสัมผัสนุ่มๆจากผ้า  บัคกี้ไล่มองผิวเนื้อเขาไปตามการสัมผัสของเนื้อผ้าตั้งแต่ลำคอ ใใบหน้า จนไปถึงไรผมตามกรอบหน้าที่มีสีขาวขึ้นมาแซมอยู่ประปราย

 

ลมหายใจอุ่นที่รินรนพาเอาสตีฟลืมตาขึ้นมาช้าๆ นัยน์ตาสีสวยสอดประสานกันต่างสะท้อนให้เห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายที่ใกล้แค่เพียงลมหายใจ

 

ความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่พลุ่งพล่านอยู่ในกายสตีฟตอนนี้มันมาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้ เขากำลังรู้สึก… ราวกับเป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่อยากจะครอบครองสิ่งที่ตนปรารถนา ความรู้สึกอันแสนซุกซนที่ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นมานานหลายปี ตอนนี้สตีฟกำลังรู้สึกถึงมันอีกครั้ง…

 

“อ๊ะ!...” บัคกี้ดีดตัวออกมาเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงมือนั้นที่กำลังสัมผัสเอว  สตีฟเองก็ตกใจเขาทำมันไปโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำ

 

เสียงถอนหายใจอย่างระงับบางสิ่งบางอย่างของสตีฟทำเอาบัคกี้ถึงกับต้องหันมองด้วยความรู้สึกที่หลากหลาย

 

“ขอบใจมาก.. เธอไปพักผ่อนเถอะ ฉันจะออกกำลังกายต่ออีกสักหน่อย....”

 

ไม่รู้ว่าจะช่วยได้ไหม ยิ่งออกแรงไปมากเท่าไร ความรู้สึกนั้นมันกลับพุ่งสูงไปตามๆกัน บางทีสตีฟก็ควรจะไปลองนั่งสมาธิดู.. เผื่อมันจะช่วยระงับความซุกซนที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นนี้ได้

  


 

 

 

TBC

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> งกๆเงิ่นๆ ฮื่อๆ ขอบคุณมากๆนะคะที่เข้ามาอ่านกัน


	2. I wanna know but don’t wanna ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> แล้วทำไมกับบัคกี้ถึง…. ทำให้เขารู้สึกมากมายขนาดนี้  
> แค่หนึ่งอาทิตย์ หนึ่งอาทิตย์เท่านั้น

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หนึ่งในชุดฟิคแก้บน พี่ hanatabi  
> ถ้านับจำนวนตอนแก้บนนี่ก็เป็น ตอนที่ 4 แล้วค่า
> 
> มาเม้ากันได้ที่ twitter : Alphacevans นะค้า >3<

 

 

เมื่อก่อน ทุกครั้งที่ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาแต่ละวัน สตีฟคิดว่ามันก็เหมือนๆกันไปอยู่ทุกครั้งไม่มีสิ่งใดแตกต่าง เขาตื่นตั้งแต่ตีห้าลงมาออกกำลังกายจนถึงหกโมงเช้าอยู่เป็นประจำ ใช้เวลาอาบน้ำแต่งตัว อีก 30 นาที เขาอาจจะเหลวไหลบ้างในช่วงเวลานี้ แต่แน่นนอนสตีฟจะลงมาที่ห้องอาหารไม่เกินเวลา 07.15  เขาจะทานอาหารเช้า อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์บ้าง ออกจากบ้านประมาณ 07.45 ทุกวัน อาจจะมีเลทบ้าง แต่ไม่เคยเกิน 08.00

 

แต่เดี๋ยวนี้มันต่าง.. ต่างไปทุกครั้งจากเดิม

 

กายแกร่งที่ชุ่มเหงื่อ ยามขยับต้องแสงไฟภายในห้องยิ่งทำให้เห็นกล้ามเนื้ออย่างชัดเจนทุกส่วนสัด สตีฟตื่นขึ้นมายกเวทตั้งแต่ตีสี่เห็นจะได้  และมันเป็นแบบนี้มาได้จะครบหนึ่งอาทิตย์แล้วตั้งแต่บัคกี้กลับมา…

 

พูดถึงบัคกี้ในสายตาสตีฟตอนนี้นั้นบัคกี้ปรับตัวได้ดี ค่อยๆเรียนรู้งานในบริษัทผ่านจากการช่วยนาตาชาไปทีละเล็กละน้อย แน่นอนว่าบริษัทนี้ครึ่งนึงมันเป็นของบัคกี้สักวันนึงเด็กหนุ่มจะต้องมายืนอยู่ในจุดที่เขายืนอยู่มาสานต่อในสิ่งที่แองจี้ได้ทำไว้

 

แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้จะเร่งรัดหรือรีบร้อนอะไร เขาให้เวลาและผ่อนปรนได้เสมอ ถ้าอีกฝ่ายยังคงทำตัวดี อยู่ในกรอบที่น่าพอใจสำหรับสตีฟ

 

สตีฟไม่เคยถามว่าบัคกี้ทำใจได้ไหมรู้สึกอย่างไรบ้างตอนนี้ เขาเลือกที่จะไม่พูดมันและใช้ชีวิตราวกับว่าทุกอย่างนั้นดำเนินไปตามปกติ ต้องยอมรับว่าเวลาอีกฝ่ายมีรอยยิ้มทั้งปากทั้งตาแบบนั้นมันดีไม่น้อยเลย ไม่อยากจะให้รอยยิ้มนั้นหายไปเลยจริงๆ

 

ไม่อยากให้รอยยิ้มหายไปด้วยคำถามพวกนั้น

 

“ป้าเอาน้ำผลไม้มาให้ค่ะ…..”

 

“ขอบคุณครับ วางไว้ตรงนั้นได้เลย…”

 

สตีฟมองไปยังผู้มาใหม่แล้วยิ้มน้อยๆ

 

“ช่วงนี้มีอะไรหรือเปล่าคะ” แอนถาม ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาเจ้านายของเธอไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน ด้วยพฤติกรรมที่เปลี่ยนไปแม้จะเป็นเรื่องเล็กๆน้อยในสายตาของคนผ่านโลกมากกว่าอย่างเธอ เธอค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่ามันจะต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

“หรือว่าคุณหนูดื้อคะ เขาทำให้คุณลำบากใจหรือเปล่าคะ ป้าจะช่วยดูให้…”

 

“เปล่าครับ ไม่เกี่ยวกับบัคกี้หรอกครับ… พอดีว่าช่วงนี้คิดอะไรนิดหน่อย มีเรื่องที่คิดไม่ตกอยู่น่ะ…”

 

สตีฟละจากกิจกรรมที่ทำอยู่เดินตรงมาจิบน้ำส้มคั้นสดอย่างใจเย็น

 

“คิดนานอยู่นะคะ ป้าเห็นคุณเป็นแบบนี้มาจะอาทิตย์นึงแล้ว…”

 

สตีฟยิ้มน้อยๆไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา เขาหยิบผ้าขึ้นมาเช็ดเหงื่ออย่างลวกๆก่อนจะเอ่ยเฉไฉ

 

“วันนี้รบกวนเตรียมข้าวต้มให้ด้วยนะครับ….”

 

สายน้ำเย็นที่ไหลผ่านร่างกายไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความคิดของเขากระจ่างขึ้นมาแม้แต่น้อย ความรู้สึกซุกซนที่อยู่ภายในยิ่งนานเข้า ยิ่งพยายามกักเก็บมันก็เหมือนจะพร้อมระเบิดออกมาได้ทุกเมื่อ

 

ไม่ดีแน่

 

ตั้งแต่เลิกกับภรรยาสตีฟไม่ได้สนใจใครเลย ไม่มี ไม่เคย  เที่ยวบ้างก็เป็นเรื่องปกติแต่ไม่ได้จะต้องไปทุกวัน ทุกอาทิตย์ หรือทุกเดือน นานๆครั้งแล้วแต่โอกาส ถ้าจะบอกว่าไม่มีอะไรกับใครเลยก็คงดูจะเกินจริงไปเสียหน่อย

 

แล้วทำไมกับบัคกี้ถึง…. ทำให้เขารู้สึกมากมายขนาดนี้

แค่หนึ่งอาทิตย์ หนึ่งอาทิตย์เท่านั้น

 

นึกคาดโทษโทนี่อยู่ในใจเสียส่วนหนึ่งที่ขยันสรรหาเรื่องมาให้อยู่เสมอ ส่วนหนึ่งก็คงเป็นเพราะตัวเขาเองด้วย

 

มันยากที่จะยอมรับว่าจริงๆแล้วเขารู้สึกดีทุกครั้งที่เห็นภาพของเด็กนั่นจากนักสืบตลอด 7 ปี   อาจจะเป็นเพราะรูปพวกนั้นมันทำให้แองจี้สบายใจ ตัวเขาที่เป็นเพื่อนก็ย่อมต้องยินดีเป็นธรรมดา

 

แต่ในตอนนี้ บัคกี้ไม่ได้เป็นเพียงรูปภาพอีกต่อไป

เด็กหนุ่มปรากฏกายอยู่ตรงหน้า สตีฟก็รู้ได้แทบจะทันทีว่าที่ผ่านมาเขากำลังหลอกตัวเองอยู่

 

“คุณ! คุณสตีฟ! ป้าแอนให้เอาชุดมาให้! ที่คุณสั่งไว้เมื่อคืน”

 

เสียงเรียกทำเอาสะดุ้งจากภวังค์ บัคกี้เคาะประตูหนักๆอยู่สองสามทีก่อนจะเงียบไป ร้อนถึงสตีฟที่กำลังอาบน้ำอยู่เขาปิดน้ำแล้วหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาพันรอบเอวอย่างลวกๆ

 

หยดน้ำเกาะพราวตามร่างกายไหลระเรื่อยตามจังหวะการเดินจนถึงหน้าประตู

 

“ ค  คุณ..”  คำพูดของบัคกี้กลืนหายไปในลำคอ ด้วยตกใจที่ได้เห็นมุมนี้เพราะเขาเป็นคนเนี้ยบอยู่ตลอดเวลา บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในห้องด้วยอีกฝ่ายเปิดประตูรอไว้ คนตัวเล็กกว่าค่อยๆวางชุดลงบนเตียงอย่างเบามือ

 

“เสร็จแล้วหรอ…” สตีฟถามบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้า

 

“ช่วยเก็บเอกสารที่อยู่บนโต๊ะใส่กระเป๋าสีน้ำเงินให้ฉันที…”

 

สตีฟสั่งพลางหยิบชุดขึ้นมาแล้วเดินเข้าห้องน้ำไปอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้มองเอกสาร มันวางอยู่เป็นระเบียบอยู่เลแล้วสิ่งที่ต้องทำก็มีแค่จัดใส่กระเป๋าตามที่อีกฝ่ายได้สั่งเอาไว้  มันไม่ได้ยากเย็นอะไรเพราะฉะนั้นตอนนี้บัคกี้เลยถือโอกาสเดินสำรวจภายในห้องนอนกว้างนี้ อย่างไม่คิดเกรงใจอีก

 

อย่างน้อยนี่มันก็เป็นบ้านของแม่ ! บัคกี้ควรจะได้รู้ได้เห็นทุกอย่าง!

 

อ้างแบบนี้พอได้ไหมนะ….

 

ภายในห้องตกแต่งสไตล์โมเดิร์นแบบเรียบง่ายรู้สึกสบายตา แต่ทว่านาฬิกาพกเรือนเก่าเป็นสิ่งแรกที่บัคกี้สะดุดตา  บัคกี้ชั่งใจเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหยิบมันขึ้นมาดู มองภายนอกไม่ได้สลักลายอะไร เป็นแค่อะไรที่เรียบง่าย หากแต่พอเปิดดูข้างในความเรียบง่ายที่เห็นนั้นกลายเป็นความงดงาม

 

มีภาพของหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งที่บัคกี้ไม่รู้จักอยู่ในนั้น เธอสวย… มีเสน่ห์มากทีเดียว…

 

“มือซนเหลือเกินนะ!”

 

เสียงของสตีฟดังขึ้นมาพร้อมฉกฉวยสิ่งที่อยู่ในมือของบัคกี้ออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาอยู่ในชุดสูทสีน้ำเงินเข้ม แต่งตัวเรียบร้อยพร้อมสำหรับการทำงานในวันนี้

 

“ก็นะ…” บัคกี้ไหวไหล่เล็กน้อยอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

ทั้งคู่เดินลงมาทานอาหารเช้าพร้อมกันอย่างเงียบเชียบ ไร้เสียงสนทนาใด ต่างคนต่างกินก่อนจะลุกเดินออกไปพร้อมๆกัน โดยที่มีป้าแอนตามไปส่ง

 

“ขอให้เป็นวันที่ดีนะคะ…”

 

มีเพียงรอยยิ้มจากคนทั้งคู่ที่ส่งมาให้ แค่นี้เธอก็ดีใจมากแล้ว รถคันหรูเคลื่อนตัวออกไปจากบ้านหลังใหญ่อย่างไม่รีบ แววตาของหญิงสูงวัยดูสดชื่นแจ่มใสดี

 

ถ้าเป็นไปได้… ก็อยากให้คุณท่านเธอดูแลคุณหนูไปแบบนี้เรื่อยๆ

แต่คงพูดออกไปไม่ได้ สิ่งที่เธอทำได้เพียงอย่างเดียวคือการพร่ำบอก พร่ำสอนคุณหนู ให้ทำตัวดีๆ อย่าดื้อกับคุณท่านมาก เพราะท่านเป็นเหมือนคนในครอบครัว

 

เธอทำได้แค่เพียงเท่านี้  ที่เหลือก็คงแล้วแต่โชคชะตาว่าจะพาคุณหนูผู้น่าสงสารสำหรับเธอคนนี้ไปในทิศทางใด

 

“แม่คุณหรอ…..”    รถเคลื่อนตัวออกจากบ้านมาได้สักพักบัคกี้ก็เอ่ยขึ้นเพื่อทำลายความเงียบบนรถ

 

“ใคร….”

 

“ก็… รูปผู้หญิงคนที่อยู่ในนาฬิกาเรือนนั้นของคุณ เธอสวยมากเลย…”  บัคกี้หันไปมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังตั้งอกตั้งใจขับรถบนถนนโล่งๆในยามเช้าเช่นนี้

 

“ไม่ใช่แม่ ภรรยาฉันเอง ไม่สิ อดีตภรรยา…”

 

เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเริ่มถามต่อ

 

“เธอเสียแล้ว?...”

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ฉันไม่ได้ติดต่อไปอีกหลังจากเลิกกัน มันจบไม่สวยสักเท่าไร…”

 

“ก็เลยมาแต่งงานกับแม่ผม?”

 

“ฉันกับแม่เธอเราเป็นแค่เพื่อนกัน….เราไม่ได้แต่งงาน เราแค่อยากดูแลกันแบบให้มันมีผลทางกฏหมายด้วยเฉยๆ…” สตีฟพยายามอธิบาย หากมันจะคลายความสงสัยในตัวเขาได้บ้างละก็

 

“อืมม ถ้าคุณแต่งงานใหม่กับแม่ผมจริงๆ คุณคงไม่เก็บรูปแฟนเก่าไว้ใกล้ตัวแบบนั้น ถ้าผมเป็นแฟนใหม่คุณนะ ผมไม่ยอมหรอก…..”

 

สตีฟยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเลี้ยวรถเข้าบริษัท

 

“ฉันจะดึงรูปออกแล้วใส่รูปเธอเข้าไปแทน….”

 

“........”

 

“หมายถึงถ้าเธอเป็นคนรักใหม่ของฉันละก็นะ….” สิ้นเสียงนุ่มๆรถก็จอดนิ่ง บัคกี้หันมองหน้าเขาด้วยความรู้สึกที่สับสนก่อนจะหลบตาแล้วทำทีปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยออกจากใจเย็น

 

“ถือกระเป๋าเข้าไปวางบนโต๊ะ เดี๋ยวฉันตามไปทีหลัง…” เขาสั่ง บัคกี้ก็ทำตามอย่างว่างาย โดยไม่พูดอะไรต่อ

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะรอยยิ้มหรือแววตาที่แพรวพราวนั้นแม้เพียงชั่วครู่ก็เถอะ แต่บัคกี้ก็สังเกตุเห็นและมันก็มีผลต่อใจมากเลยทีเดียว

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ คุณบัคกี้…”

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ คุณแนท….”

 

ต่างคนต่างยิ้มทักทายกันอย่างเคย จนถึงวันนี้บัคกี้ดูผ่อนคลายอย่างมากในสายตาแนท เธอมองร่างสูงโปร่งเดินหอบหิ้วกระเป๋าของสตีฟเข้าไปในห้องทำงานอย่างเงียบเชียบ ก่อนที่จะออกมาภายในไม่กี่วิ

 

“ทานข้าวหรือยังครับ…”

 

“กำลังจะลงไปทานค่ะ ยังไงฝากดูเรื่องของว่างของท่านด้วยนะคะ…”

 

“ได้ครับ….”

 

เหมือนกับเป็นหน้าที่ประจำไปแล้ว บัคกี้ตรงเข้าไปในครัว จัดเตรียมชาและขนมนิดหน่อยๆไว้ให้พร้อม อีกฝ่ายจะกินหรือไม่กินก็ไม่ทราบได้ แต่ทุกอย่างต้องมีให้เห็น

 

เด็กหนุ่มเดินถือถาดอย่างระมัดระวัง  ก้าวเดินอย่างไม่เร่งรีบจนถึงห้องทำงานที่เป็นเป้าหมาย จนถึงตอนนี้สตีฟก็ยังไม่มา บัคกี้โล่งใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

การอยู่สองต่อสองกับเขา บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงความพ่ายแพ้ที่ไม่แม้แต่จะเห็นทางชนะได้

 

“ทำอะไรน่ะ…”

 

“อ๊ะ!!!!!”

 

เสียงนุ่มนวลที่กระซิบลงมาข้างหูอย่างฉับพลันทำเอาถาดในมือแทบหล่นลงพื้น  

 

บัคกี้สะดุ้งตกใจ ก่อนจะม้องค้อนไปยังอีกฝ่าย ที่กำลังหัวเราะในลำคอพร้อมยิ้มน้อยๆแบบนั้น

 

“ใจลอยไปถึงไหน ฉันเข้ามายืนอยู่ข้างหลังเธอเป็นพักเป็นครู่ แต่ก็ยังไม่รู้ตัวอีก…” สตีฟเอ่ยเย้า ก่อนจะผละออกมานั่งที่โต๊ะทำงาน

 

“ไม่ได้ใจลอย แค่คุณเข้ามาแบบไม่ให้ซุ่มให้เสียงต่างหาก…” บัคกี้เถียง แต่สตีฟก็ไม่พูดอะไรออกมา เขายกแก้วชาอุ่นๆขึ้นมาจิบ บัคกี้เห็นแบบนั้นจึงหันหลังกลับ เตรียมเดินออกจากห้องหากแต่ใครบางคนนั่งอยู่ กลับนึกสนุกขึ้นมา

 

สตีฟแกล้งทำส้อมหล่นกระทบจานจนเกิดเสียงดังอย่างไม่ตั้งตัว

 

“อ๊ะ!”   บัคกี้สะดุ้งแรง

 

“ขี้ตกใจเหมือนกันนะเรา…”  

 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้หันกลับมามองอีก แต่ในใจนั้นคาดโทษอีกฝ่ายไปไม่รู้มากเท่าไรแล้ว บัคกี้เดินเอาถาดไปเก็บก่อนจะมานั่งที่โต๊ะทำงานข้างๆนาตาชา คอยรับโทรศัพท์บ้าง พิมพ์งานบ้าง เดินเอกสารบ้าง

 

แต่ส่วนใหญ่ ก็จะเดินเข้าๆออกๆห้องสตีฟเนี่ยแหละ!

 

“เดี๋ยวขนเอาแฟ้มกองนี้เข้าไปให้ท่านเซ็นต์เลยนะคะ…”

 

เป็นแบบนี้ไม่รู้กี่รอบต่อกี่รอบ บางวันบัคกี้เข้าห้องเอากระเป๋ามาวางให้เขาก็เจอแฟ้มเอกสารกองโตวางอยู่ก่อนแล้วสองกองเห็นจะได้ งานหนักไม่เบาเลยเหมือนกัน

 

เสียงกริ่งดังขึ้นที่โต๊ะทำงานของแนท เป็นอันรู้กันดีว่าบัคกี้จะต้องเดินเข้าไปหาสตีฟในห้อง ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะมาช่วยแนทลุกเดินเข้าๆออกบ่อยครั้ง พร้อมๆกับทำงานเอกสารไปด้วย แต่พอมีเด็กหนุ่มเข้ามาก็ต้องยอมรับเลยว่ามันทำให้แนท ทำงานเสร็จได้เร็วขึ้นมาก

 

“เติมน้ำร้อนให้หน่อย เทน้ำข้างในออกให้หมดก่อนนะ....”   

 

สิ้นเสียงเขาสั่งเด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าลงก่อนจะเอื้อมมือหยิบแก้วนั้นออกมา แล้วเดินไปที่ห้องครัวพลางมองดูเครื่องทำน้ำร้อนก่อนจะเบาความร้อนของมันลงเล็กน้อยให้เหลือประมาณ 70 องศา ก่อนจะเติมน้ำร้อนนั้นลงไปในแก้วจนปริ่ม

 

บัคกี้เดินถือแก้วน้ำร้อนอย่างระมัดระวัง  เมื่อความร้อนจากแก้วแผ่กระจายออกมา นึกโทษตัวเองอยู่ในใจลึกๆว่าทำไมไม่เอาจานรองแก้วออกมาจากเขาด้วย เด็กหนุ่มกัดฟันทนความร้อน พยายามเดินเร่งฝีเท้าไปถึงห้องทำงานของสตีฟให้ไวที่สุด  กว่าจะถึงมือก็เหมือนแสบจนไร้ความรู้สึกไปแล้ว แต่นับว่ายังพอมีโชคอยู่นิดหน่อยที่อากาศเย็นจัดภายในห้องทำงานของสตีฟทำให้อากาศปวดแสบปวดร้อนมันเริ่มบรรเทาลงบ้าง

 

ถึงจะเป็นแบบนั้นมือของบัคกี้ก็กำสั่นจนสตีฟรู้สึกได้ สตีฟจับจ้องอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังค่อยๆเอาแก้วน้ำร้อนวางบนจานรองอย่างระมัดระวังอย่างที่สุด แต่ดูเหมือนว่ามันจะไม่มากพอ

 

ทันทีที่แก้ววางลง น้ำร้อนที่อยู่ปริ่มขอบไหลหกลงมาราดมือบัคกี้จนแสบไปหมด

 

สตีฟผุดลุก ลากเด็กหนุ่มออกมาจากห้องทำงานตรงไปห้องครัวอย่างเร่งรีบโดยที่ไม่พูดอะไรออกมาสักคำ

เขาเปิดน้ำเย็นจัดให้ไหลผ่านมือที่กำลังแดงนั้น

 

“เจ็บหรือเปล่า....”

 

บัคกี้กัดปากตัวเองแน่น ไม่รู้จะตอบว่าอะไรดี เพราะในหัวมันตื้อไปหมด   มือของสตีฟที่สัมผัสมือของตนอย่างอ่อนโยนผ่านสายน้ำนั้น ทำให้บัคกี้ยังพอมีสติขึ้นมาได้บ้าง

 

“แสบ....” ตอบเสียงเบาเสียจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรหากแต่กลับเอื้อมมืออีกข้างเปิดตู้ยาที่ติดอยู่ด้านบน เขาหยิบกล่องปฐมพยายาลลงมาก่อนจะปิดน้ำนั้น เพราะมือบัคกี้นั้นเย็นมากเกินไปแล้ว

 

“ผมทำเองได้....”

 

“มือเธอกำลังสั่นนะ… สั่นจนฉันไม่กล้าจะปล่อยมันเลย เธอทำได้จริงๆหรอ..”

 

สตีฟพาบัคกี้มานั่งที่โซฟา เขาใช้ผ้าซับน้ำออกจากมือเด็กหนุ่มแล้วค่อยๆทายาลงไปบริเวณที่เป็นรอยแดงอย่างแผ่วเบา ก่อนจะนวดคลึงมืออันนุ่มนิ่มนั้นอย่างใจเย็นเป็นที่สุด

 

ปลายนิ้วอุ่นที่สัมผัสนวดพร้อมกับความเย็นของยา  ทำให้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายได้มากพอสมควร บัคกี้สูดลมหายใจลึก อาการเต้นตุบๆเพราะแสบร้อนที่มียังคงไม่จางหาย อีกทั้งหัวใจที่มันเต้นแรงไม่แพ้กันนี้อีก

 

มันบ่อยเกินไปแล้วในช่วงเวลาที่ผ่านมา

 

“คุณ… สตีฟ..”

 

“อยากกลับบ้านก่อนไหม….”

 

บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าแล้วกลืนความคิดที่ค้างคาลงไป

 

“ผมไม่เป็นไร…” เด็กหนุ่มดึงมือตนเองออกจากการสัมผัสอย่างนุ่มนวลก่อนจะลงมือพันแผลด้วยตัวเอง  ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้ร่างสูงใหญ่ผุดลุกออกไปโดยที่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก

 

จวบจนเย็นเป็นอีกวันที่บัคกี้กลับมาถึงบ้าน หากแต่ใครอีกคนไม่ได้กลับมาด้วยอย่างเคย เขาจอดรถส่งบัคกี้ที่หน้าประตูรั้วใหญ่

 

“ฉันมีธุระ บอกป้าแอนเลยว่าไม่ต้องรอ..”

 

ตลอดทางกลับบ้านนั้นเต็มไปด้วยความเงียบ บัคกี้ได้หันไปมองเขาบ้างในบางที ทำได้แค่เพียงเท่านั้น

 

“คุณหนู กลับมาแล้ว ! คุณท่านละคะ อ้าว แล้วมือไปโดนอะไรมา....” มินาตกใจยิ่งกว่าเห็นคุณหนูแล้วไม่เจอคุณท่านเสียอีก แผลที่มือนั่น

 

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก โดนของร้อนนิดหน่อยล่ะ ป้าแอนไปไหนล่ะ....”

 

“อยู่ในครัวค่ะ..”

 

“ฝากมินาเอากระเป๋าไปเก็บในห้องทีนะ..”

 

“ได้ค่ะคุณหนู”

 

บัคกี้เดินตรงดิ่งเข้าไปในครัว เห็นแผ่นหลังของหญิงสูงวัยอยู่เนืองๆ เด็กหนุ่มค่อยๆย่องเข้าไป ก่อนจะรวบกอดเธอเอาไว้อย่างนึกสนุก

 

“ว๊ายยตายแล้ว คุณหนู ! ป้าตกใจหมดเลยค่ะ!”  เธอตีไปที่ไหล่ของบัคกี้อย่างไม่จริงจังนัก แล้วก็ได้เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักเป็นคำตอบ

 

“ทำอะไรอยู่ครับเนี่ย....”

 

“กำลังเตรียมสลัดค่ะ…”

 

“ป้าไม่ต้องทำเยอะนะครับ พอดีคุณสตีฟบอกว่าไปธุระ ไม่ต้องรอครับ..”

 

“โอเคค่ะ  เอ๊ะ คุณหนู มือไปโดนอะไรมาคะ....”

 

แอนหรี่ตาอย่างจับผิด เธอละจากการจัดผักใส่จาน หันมาล้างมือให้สะอาดแล้วซับให้แห้ง

 

“แอบไปซนมาหรอคะ....”  มือเหี่ยวย่นจับจูงมือเด็กหนุ่มให้มานั่งที่โต๊ะ

 

“พอดีว่าโดนของร้อนมานิดหน่อย ไม่ได้ไปซนที่ไหนเลยนะ..”

 

“เดี๋ยวหลังอาบน้ำแล้วลงมาให้ป้าทำแผลให้นะคะ”

 

บัคกี้ไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อ ทำเพียงนั่งมองป้าแอนทำนู่นทำนี่ไปเรื่อยแม้ในใจจะอยากช่วยมากแค่ไหนแต่ตอนนี้ก็คงทำอะไรได้ไม่ถนัดนัก แล้วก็ยังใจลอยคิดไปถึงใครอีกคนจนได้

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

“คราวก่อนฉันชวนละไม่ยอมมา รอบนี้ชวนเองเลยนะ ไหนมันเป็นยังไง”  โทนี่ เย้าเพื่อนพลางกระดกน้ำสีอำพันลงคอ

 

ฟ้ายังไม่ทันจะมืดดีไอ่เจ้าเพื่อนนี่กลับชวนมาดื่มที่บาร์ซะได้ แน่นอนจะมีบาร์ที่ไหนเปิดตั้งแต่ตอนหกโมงเย็นกันบ้างล่ะ นอกจากบาร์ที่โทนี่ สตาร์ค เป็นเจ้าของ!

 

ถึงจะสั่งเปิดก่อนหลายชั่วโมงแต่ทุกอย่างก็ดูพรั่งพร้อมดี ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งเสียงดนตรีที่ฟังดูเศร้าๆเหงาๆเหมือนคนอกหักพิกล

 

“สงสัยพนักงานฉันเปิดเพลงต้อนรับนาย..”

 

“ตลกหรอ..”

 

“ใช่ ตลก ฉันตลกมาก ไหนใครบอกว่าไม่คิดอะไรไงวะ....”

 

โทนี่เอนหลังอย่างสบายใจบนโซฟาตัวยาว ห้องวีไอพีที่กลิ่นเหมือนพึ่งทาสีนึกทำเอาโทนี่หงุดหงิดอยู่เล็กน้อย แต่เรื่องของสตีฟน่ะจัดว่าเป็นเรื่องบรรเทิงที่ทำให้หายหงุดหงิด

 

“ก็ไม่คิด ฉันแค่”

 

“แค่อะไร แค่เป็นห่วงเพราะเองจี้ฝากให้ดูแล โถ”

 

ตั้งแต่มาถึงสตีฟยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดดื่มผ่านไปแก้วแล้วแก้วเล่า ไม่รู้ทำไม โทนี่ก็ไม่ได้ห้ามอะไร หวังว่าที่ดื่มๆไปจะช่วยให้ความปากแข็งลดลงบ้างก็ยังดี

 

“ฉันต้องการว่ะ....”

 

“อะไรนะ !...” โทนี่ ตกใจนึกว่าตัวเองหูฝาดไป

 

สตีฟยกแก้วขึ้นดื่มอีกรอบก่อนจะพูด

 

“ฉันต้องการ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ฉัน-----”

 

“โอเค พ่อเสือนักล่าอยากกินเนื้อกวางอ่อนๆ....” โทนี่เสริม เหมือนจะพูดไปเล่นๆแต่สตีฟกลับรู้สึกแบบนั้นจริงๆ

 

“มีแค่นั้นจริงๆหรอ ความรู้สึก....”

 

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่ะ แต่อยู่กับเด็กนั่นแทบจะตลอดเวลาแบบนั้นฉันไม่รู้จะทนได้อีกนานสักแค่ไหน” เมาไม่เมาไม่รู้ สำหรับสตีฟตอนนี้เขาอยากระบายความอึดอัดออกมาให้หมด

 

“เฮ้ ฉันบอกก่อนนะ อย่าทำอะไรบ้าๆแล้วถ้าไม่ไหวทำไมไม่ลองนัดเดทดูบ้าง นี่ฉันพูดจริงๆเลยนะ นายก็ดูแลได้แต่ตัวน่ะแหละ พูดถึงในกรณีแค่อยากทำตัวเป็นพ่อบุญธรรมอะนะ ส่วนเรื่องหัวใจของเขาน่ะ ความรู้สึก ความคิด นายเลี้ยงไม่ได้หรอกนะ บัคกี้โตแล้วไม่ใช่เด็กที่ไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไร จะทำอะไรก็นึกถึงเขาเยอะๆ ถ้ามันไม่ไหวนึกถึงหน้าแองจี้ไว้ก็ได้…”

 

“คำพูดคำจาต่างจากหลายวันก่อนลิบลับเลยนะโทนี่....”

 

“ฉันรู้หน่า อันไหนจริงจัง อันไหนขำๆ  แล้วนี่ ทำไมนายไม่ลองให้บัคกี้ได้ไปเจอคนอื่นๆบ้างล่ะ นายบอกว่าอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดเลยนี่ บัคกี้ควรมีสังคมบ้างนะฉันว่า อยู่กับคนแก่แบบนายเด็กน้อยของฉันต้องห่อเหี่ยวมากแน่ๆ....”

 

สตีฟปลดกระดุมเสื้อสองสามเม็ด เขาเอนหลังพิงโซฟาอย่างคิดไม่ตกเสียที

 

“ให้มาคุยกับลูกสาวฉันสิ มอร์แกน เธอรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกัน จะได้มีเพื่อน....”

 

“ก็ดีนะ....”

 

“ก็ดีแล้วถอนหายใจทำไมวะ…”

 

ที่ถอนหายใจเพราะจริงๆ สตีฟมีคำตอบให้กับตัวเองอยู่แล้ว ยังไงก็เปลี่ยนไม่ได้จริงๆ

 

“ไม่มีอะไรหรอก…”

 

เที่ยงคืนแล้ว.. แต่บัคกี้ยังนอนไม่หลับอยู่ดี ไม่ใช่เพราะแผลที่มือเกิดอักเสบแต่อย่างใด หากแต่เป็นที่ใจมากกว่า

 

_“ผมเกลียดคุณ..”_

 

บัคกี้จำท่าทางและแววตาของตัวเองได้เลยว่าตอนพูดคำนั้นออกไปตนเองมีท่าทางแบบไหน  หากแต่ความรู้สึกมันตรงข้ามโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

เขาดี..  ดีเกินกว่าบัคกี้เคยจิตนการเอาไว้เสียอีก แม่ไม่อยู่แล้วสิ่งที่บัคกี้กลัวคือเขาอาจจะต้องบีบให้ออกไปจากบ้านหลังนี้ ถูกปฏิบัติไม่ดี หรือ ไปจนถึงการใช้ชีวิตที่อาจจะต้องอยู่อย่างลำบาก แต่สตีฟไม่เคย ทำแบบนั้นเลย ไม่เคย แถมยังดีกับตนมากๆอีกด้วย

 

พลิกซ้าย พลิกขวา อีกสักกี่ทีก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สมองหยุดคิดได้ บัคกี้เลยลุกขึ้นสะบัดผ้าห่มออกพร้อมกับถอนหายใจ  ก่อนจะเดินออกจากห้องไปหาอะไรอุ่นๆทานหวังให้ผ่อนคลายได้บ้าง

 

ถึงแม้จริงๆแล้วการเปิดใจพูดกับอีกฝ่ายตรงๆจะทำให้สบายใจมากกว่าก็เถอะแน่ตอนนี้บัคกี้ยังไม่พร้อมเลยจริงๆ

 

บัคกี้กดเปิดไฟสลัวๆตามทางเดิน สองเท้าก้าวเดินอย่างช้าๆไม่เร่งรีบอะไรจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงรถขับเข้ามาจึงเร่งจังหวะเดินลงบันได หยิบกุญแจแล้วไขประตูออกอย่างเร่งรีบ

 

นัยน์ตาสวยเบิกกว้างอย่างตกใจ เด็กหนุ่มเห็นสตีฟอยู่ในสภาพเมามายไม่ได้สติ ผิวขาวๆของเขาแดงจัดขึ้นมาเป็นริ้วๆบนใบหน้า

 

“เอ่อ สวัสดีครับ ผมจาร์วิสเป็นพ่อบ้านของคุณโทนี่ พอดีว่าคุณสตีฟเมามากก็เลยให้ผมมาส่งครับ…”

 

“อ่า เอ่อ คือขอบคุณมากนะครับ…”  บัคกี้รับร่างใหญ่โตของสตีฟมาไว้ในอ้อมแขนอย่างทุลักทุเล จาร์วิสนึกสงสารอยู่ไม่น้อย

 

“เอ่อ ผมว่าทำแบบนี้ดีกว่านะครับ… จับตรงนี้ไว้ด้วยนะครับ จะได้เดินได้ง่ายๆ”   จาร์วิสจับมือคนเมาข้างหนึ่งพาดไหล่เด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้ พร้อมบอกวิธีเสร็จสรรพ

 

“แล้วก็รถของคุณสตีฟเดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ตอนเช้า คุณโทนี่จะเป็นคนนำมาให้เองนะครับ…”

 

“ครับ ขอบคุณมากครับคุณจาร์วิส…”  บัคกี้ได้แต่ยิ้มแหยๆให้ด้วยไม่รู้จะทำยังไงต่อดี

 

จัดการปิดประตูล๊อคบ้านอย่างทุลักทุเลแล้วยังต้องมาเดินแบกคนตัวโตขึ้นชั้นสองอีก… บัคกี้ประคองเอวอีกฝ่ายอย่างลืมเจ็บที่มือไปหมดแล้ว  ไหนจะแรงรั้งจากแขนเขาที่พาดคอตัวเองอยู่อีก

 

ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่ปลายจมูกโด่งนั้นมาจ่ออยู่ที่ต้นคอ พร้อมลมหายใจร้อนๆที่รินรดอยู่

 

ไม่ดี ไม่ดีแน่

 

“เฮ้อ!”  เสียงถอนหายใจดังขึ้นหลังลากคนตัวโตขึ้นเตียงได้สำเร็จ บัคกี้ปาดเหงื่อที่ไหลลงมาตามกรอบหน้า แล้วถอนหายใจอีกรอบ

จัดการถอดรองเท้า ถุงเท้าของอีกฝ่ายออก จัดเตรียมน้ำเย็นๆใส่กะละมังพร้อมผ้าขนหนูมานั่งอยู่ข้างๆเตียงเขา

 

ทั้งๆที่ตั้งใจจะมาอะไรอุ่นๆทานเพื่อที่จะได้ไปนอนแล้วแท้ๆ แล้วนี่มาทำอะไรอยู่ที่ห้องเขาเนี่ย!

 

แต่ถึงจะคิดแบบนั้นยังไงบัคกี้ก็ไม่มีทางปล่อยให้เขานอนอยู่แบบนี้ได้หรอก  มือขาวๆนั้นค่อยๆหยิบผ้าขนหนูมาชุบน้ำบิดให้หมาดค่อยๆซับไปตามใบหน้า ระเรื่อยไปจนถึงลำคอ

 

“คุณ.. สตีฟ… รู้สึกตัวไหม…”

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าปรือมองเพียงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหลับต่ออย่างไม่ใส่ใจเสียงเรียกนี้อีก บัคกี้จึงถือวิสาสะเอาผ้าที่ชุบน้ำล้วงเข้าไปเช็ดภายในเสื้อที่หลุดลุ่ย ยิ่งเข้าใกล้กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์โชยขึ้นมาจนต้องนิ่วหน้า

 

ความเย็นซ่านที่แผ่เข้าไปถึงภายในเรียกสติของสตีฟกลับมาได้ในที่สุด สตีฟค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเห็นเด็กหนุ่มกำลังเช็ดตัวให้ตนอย่างตั้งใจ

 

รอยยิ้มก็ผุดขึ้นมาน้อยๆเพียงแค่เห็น

 

“คุณ.. ทำไมเมาไม่รู้เรื่องแบบนี่เนี่ย..”

 

เสียงบ่นของเด็กหนุ่มสตีฟได้ยินมันเต็มสองหู แต่ก็เลือกที่จะเงียบ แล้วหลับตาลงเมื่ออีกฝ่ายละออกจากตัว

 

สัมผัสเย็นๆปะทะลงลงมาบนใบหน้าและลำคออีกครั้ง หากแต่ครั้งนี้สตีฟเลือกที่จะลืมตาขึ้นมา พร้อมกับฉุดรั้งข้อแขนของอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ไม่ให้ขยับหนีเพราะความตกใจ

 

“คุณ!!!...”

 

ยิ่งเห็นเด็กหนุ่มตกใจ แต่ไม่โวยวายก็ยิ่งอยากแกล้ง ออกแรงดึงรั้งให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้จนร่างเล็กกว่าต้องเอนตัวลงบนอกแน่นๆอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“นี่!!! ปล่อยนะ… คุณ….”

 

บัคกี้เบิกตาโตพยายามดีดดิ้นออกจากลำแขนแกร่งที่จับเอวตนเอาไว้เป็นแม่นมั่น

 

“ยังเกลียดฉันอยู่ไหม....”

 

“คุณเมามากแล้วนะ ! สตีฟ! ปล่อย!”

 

ลมหายใจร้อนเจือกลิ่นเหล้าพาให้บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ

 

“อ๊ะ ! คุณ !....”  

 

สตีฟดึงรั้งร่างเล็กกว่าแล้วพลิกกายให้อีกฝ่ายขึ้นมานอนบนเตียงเดียวกันได้สำเร็จ

 

“เธอยังเกลียดฉันอยู่ไหม....”  เขาพร่ำถาม บัคกี้เม้มปากแน่น ไม่กล้าแม้กระทั่งจะสบตาอีกฝ่ายที่ห่างแค่ไม่ถึงคืบ

 

“พูดสิ....”  ปลายนิ้วอุ่นคลึงริมฝีปากที่เม้มแน่นนั้นให้คลายออกอย่างนุ่มนวล บัคกี้ช้อนตามองอีกฝ่ายอย่างไม่รู้ตัว และนั่นมันก็ทำให้สตีฟหมดความอดทน

 

“ คุ--- อื้ออออ”

 

พ่อเสือกำลังลองลิ้มชิมรสหวานของเนื้อกวางน้อยอย่างย่ามใจ ปลายลิ้นละเรื่อยไปทั่วโพรงปากอีกฝ่ายไล่ต้อนความไม่ประสีประสาอย่างไม่คิดจะให้ได้หยุดพัก

 

รู้สึกดี อย่างที่คิด ไม่สิมากกว่าที่คิดด้วยซ้ำ

 

แรงบีบที่ไหล่และอาการสั่นน้อยๆของคนในอ้อมกอดทำให้สตีฟต้องผละจูบออกมาอย่างเสียดาย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเทางดงามฉ่ำไปด้วยน้ำตาที่กำลังเอ่อคลออยู่ พร้อมกับหัวใจที่เต้นสั่นระรัวที่ทั้งคู่ต่างรู้สึกได้

 

“ครั้งหน้า… อย่าสั่นให้ฉันเห็นอีก....”

 

 

TBC

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนที่ 2 แล้วเย้ๆ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านกันนะคะ  
> สำหรับในตอนหน้าก็จะครบชุดฟิคแก้บนแล้ว 
> 
> แต่สำหรับเรื่องนี้ยังไม่จบในตอนหน้าแน่นอนค่ะ เพราะเดินเรื่องช้ามาก งองแง
> 
> ขอบคุณอีกครั้งนะคะ


	3. lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตั้งแต่เกิดความรู้สึกแบบนั้นบัคกี้โกหกเอริค โกหกสตีฟ โกหกนาตาชา ไปไม่รู้เท่าไร ท้ายที่สุดยังรวมไปถึงการโกหกตัวเองด้วยเช่นกัน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หนึ่งในชุดฟิคแก้บน พี่ hanatabi  
> ถ้านับจำนวนตอนแก้บนนี่ก็เป็น ตอนที่ 5 แล้วค่า ครบแล้วเย้~
> 
> มาเม้ากันได้ที่ twitter :@Alphacevans นะค้า

 

  
**_“ครั้งหน้า… อย่าสั่นให้ฉันเห็นอีก....”_ **

 

  
แววตาที่เขามองมาชวนให้บัคกี้ใจสั่น เสียงกระซิบที่แหบพร่านั้นก็ชวนให้หลงไหล…  
มือของบัคกี้กำคอเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายแน่น พยายามเรียกหาสติของตนที่เผลอไผลไปกับจูบนั้น  
กลับคืนมา

 

“คุณ… คุณเมามากแล้วนะ ส- อื้อออออ…”

  
ทว่าดูเหมือนสตีฟจะใจร้อนเกินไปหน่อย คำว่าครั้งหน้าของเขาก็คือไม่กี่วินาทีถัดมาที่บัคกี้โดนเขาจูบอีกครั้ง ริมฝีปากเขาไล่ระเรื่อยลงมาลำคอขาวๆ กดฝังจมูกลงไปสูดเอากลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆ แล้วส่งปลายลิ้นออกมาสัมผัส

 

“อ๊ะ… คุณ! ปล่อย! นะ…..”

 

  
เด็กหนุ่มดีดดิ้น หากแต่ยิ่งขยับร่างกายยิ่งแนบชิดกว่าที่ต้องการเหมือนจะเข้าทางอีกฝ่ายราวกับสวรรค์แกล้ง

 

  
“อยู่กับฉันได้ไหม… คืนนี้.. อย่าไปเลยนะบัคกี้…” เขาหยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างลงแทบจะทันที

 

  
สตีฟร้องขอเสียงอ่อนอย่างน่าเห็นใจ เขาจ้องมองเข้าไปในแววตาของเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังสับสนเต็มที แล้วรวบกอดร่างอันนุ่มนิ่มเข้ามาไว้ใกล้ตัว.. สตีฟผ่อนลมหายใจแล้วหลับตาลงช้าๆ บัคกี้เองก็ได้แหงนมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังผ่อนลมหายใจเข้าออกอย่างสม่ำเสมอ

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเขาสงบใจหลับลงได้อย่างไร เพราะตอนนี้เสียงหัวใจของบัคกี้นั้นมันเต้นดังอื้ออึ้งอยู่ในหูเสียจนเจ้าตัวรู้สึกรำคาญ ทว่าอีกแค่ไม่กี่นาทีต่อมาร่างเล็กกว่าก็ผลอยหลับลงไปท่ามกลางอ้อมกอดอุ่นๆอย่างนั้นเอง..

 

  
กลิ่นหอมเนยของแพนเค้ก2ชิ้นที่วางอยู่บนจานนั้นหอมหวลชวนน่าลิ้มลอง บัคกี้มองเห็นตัวเองในวัยเด็กประทับใจและเป็นปลื้มไปกับสิ่งนั้น

 

“ _ว่ายังไงครับคนเก่ง… ชอบใช่ไหม?....” เสียงของแองเจลิน่าเรียกให้เด็กน้อยหันไปมอง ก่อนจะถลาเข้าไปกอดอย่างคิดถึง เธออยู่ในผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูดูสดใส_

 

_“ไม่เอาน้ำผึ้ง!...” เด็กชายตัวน้อยเริ่มโวยวาย_

 

_แต่เองเจลิน่าไม่พูดอะไรออกมา เธอหยิบขวดโหลที่บรรจุน้ำผึ้งเหนียวข้นขึ้นมาแล้วค่อยๆเทราดมันลงไปที่ละเล็กทีละน้อยจนเชื่อมไปหมด รอยยิ้มนั้นก็ไม่ได้จางหายไปจากใบหน้าอันงดงามนั้น_

 

_“ชอบไหม….”_

 

_“ไม่!... งอนแม่แล้ว!...แกล้งกันแบบนี้ได้ยังไง…”_

 

_เสียงหัวเราะอย่างเอ็นดูนั้นดังก้องไปทั่วห้อง เด็กชายตัวน้อยที่ท้องร้องว่าหิวก็จำใจตัดแพนเค้กนั้นกินอย่างเลี้ยงไม่ได้_

  
_“โตแล้ว… อย่ากินให้มันเลอะแบบนั้น…”_

 

_เธอเอื้อมมือไปเช็ดมุมปากให้ลูกชายที่เติบโตเป็นหนุ่ม แทนที่เจ้าเด็กตัวน้อยๆคนนั้น_

  
_“จะกี่ปีก็ไม่เปลี่ยนเลยจริงๆ….”_

  
_“ก็ผมเป็นลูกแม่นี่นา…ได้แม่มาเต็มๆ”_

 

_“..........”_

 

_“รักนะครับ….”_

 

_“แม่ก็รักลูก…”_

  
เสียงสุดท้ายท้ายที่ได้ยินในยามหลับฝัน ยังคงทำให้หัวใจอบอุ่นขึ้นมาแม้กระทั่งตอนที่ลืมตาตื่น  
กายนั้นก็อบอุ่นด้วยจากอ้อมกอดของใครบางคน จนถึงตอนนี้บัคกี้ยังแทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าเมื่อคืนได้ใช้ช่วงเวลาก่อนนอนจูบกับสตีฟแบบนั้น..

 

  
“ที่คุณถาม… ว่าผมเกลียดคุณไหม… ตอนนี้ผมไม่ได้เกลียดคุณเลยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้พึมพัม มองคนที่กำลังหลับอยู่ข้างๆ

 

“ขอเวลาให้ผมหน่อยนะ….” เด็กหนุ่มทำใจกล้าพาฝ่ามือของตนเองไปสัมผัสผิวแก้มอีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบาราวกับกลัวเขารู้ตัว…

 

“ได้สิ.. สำหรับเธอ ฉันให้ได้เสมอ…” สตีฟที่รู้สึกตัวตั้งแต่บัคกี้เริ่มขยับตัวยุกยิก แต่ทว่ายังแกล้งหลับอยู่ค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมาแล้วจับฝ่ามือนั้นมาจูบแล้วเอ่ยหนักแน่น ป้อนจูบไปที่ริมฝีปากของเด็กหนุ่มอีกครั้งอย่างอ่อนโยนและนุ่มนวล

 

  
“วันนี้เข้างานสายหน่อยคงไม่เป็นไร…”

 

รอยยิ้มกว้างของสตีฟชวนนาตาชาให้สงสัย พอๆกับอาการเดินก้มหน้างุดๆไม่พูดไม่จาของบัคกี้ วันนี้สตีฟเข้างานสายแบบไม่มีการบอกกล่าวล่วงหน้า แต่เชื่อเถอะ คนที่จะทำหน้าที่ซักฟอกได้ดีกว่าเธอเข้ามานั่งรออยุ่ในห้องแล้ว

  
“คุณสตาร์กมาค่ะ รออยู่ด้านใน…”

 

“เชื่อเขาเลยจริงๆ…”

 

“บอกว่าอยากพบกับคุณบัคกี้ด้วยค่ะ”

  
“เอ๊ะ! ผมหรอ!..” บัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกใจเล็กน้อย แต่ก็เดินตามสตีฟเข้าไปแต่โดยดี โทนี่ก็ยังเป็นโทนี่ เขาทักทายทุกคนด้วยความกระตือรือร้นเหมือ นอย่างเคยทุกวัน หากแต่วันนี้ข้างๆโทนี่มีสาวน้อยน่ารักตามมาด้วย

 

  
มอร์แกน สตาร์ค โทนี่บอกบัคกี้แบบนั้น

  
บัคกี้ยิ้มทักทายเด็กสาว เธอก็ตอบกลับด้วยรอยยิ้ม

 

  
“ชื่อบัคกี้ใช่ไหม เรามาเป็นเพื่อนกันนะ…” เธอพูดแล้วจูงมือบัคกี้ออกจากห้องไป บัคกี้ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเราไรแต่ก็ยอมให้มอร์แกนลากออกมา ทิ้งให้สตีฟอยู่กับโทนี่เพียงลำพัง

 

  
“ฉันเอารถไปคืนให้แล้วนะ…”

 

“ขอบใจ..”

 

สตีฟวางประเป๋าลงบนโต๊ะทำงานแล้วทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ ท่าทางดูเพลียเล็กน้อย

 

  
“เมื่อคืนเมาเหมือนหมา… สภาพดูไม่ได้..”

 

“แต่ก็มีคนดูแล….” สตีฟยักคิ้วอย่างผู้มีชัย โทนี่พลันนึกรู้ได้ในทันที

 

“โอ้ว… สตีฟ.. นายคงจะไม่-----”

 

“โทนี่ ฉันรู้หรอก”

 

“ดี ถ้างั้นวันนี้นายไปต้องพบลูกค้ากับฉัน” โทนี้รู้สึกโล่งใจอยากบอกไม่ถูกที่ปกป้องเวอร์จิ้น?ของบัคกี้เอาไว้ได้อย่างน้อยก็ช่วงเวลาหนึ่ง

 

“ทำไมจะต้องไปพบเอง สำคัญมากนักหรือไง…”

 

“มาเหอะ!”

 

  
ไม่ใช่แค่เพียงบัคกี้ที่ได้รู้จักเพื่อนใหม่ สตีฟเองก็เช่นกัน ในวันนั้นสตีฟได้รู้จักกับ

 

ชารอน คาร์เตอร์

 

หญิงสาวผมทองอายุประมาณ 30 ปลายๆ ดูสมาร์ทดีทีเดียว ไม่รู้จะนึกขอบใจความเจ้ากี้เจ้าการของโทนี่หรือทุบตีในความหวังดีนี้ดีกว่ากัน บริษัทเขาได้ลูกค้าใหม่มาพร้อมๆกับ… รอยยิ้มของสาวเจ้าพร้อมกับสายตาที่บ่งบอกว่าสนใจในตัวของสตีฟอย่างเปิดเผย

 

  
“โทนี่ เกินไปไหม ทำแบบนี้”

 

“ฉันเปล่าทำซะหน่อย อย่ามองกันแบบนั้น แต่ว่าลองดูก็ไม่เสียหายนี่”

 

“กลัวจะเสียทั้งความเป็นลูกค้า ความเป็นเพื่อน หรือความเป็นอะไรตามที่นายต้องการน่ะสิ!”

 

โทนี่ไหวไหล่อย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขาถือว่าได้เพิ่มทางเลือกให้กับสตีฟแล้วที่เหลือจะเป็นยังไงก็ขอลอยตัวต่อไปแล้วกัน!

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้างกับมอร์แกนสนุกไหม…” ทันทีที่บัคกี้ขึ้นรถสตีฟก็เอ่ยถามอีกฝ่ายไปพลางรัดเข็มขัดนิรภัยไปพลางก่อนจะขับรถมุ่งหน้าออกจากตัวบริษัทเพื่อกลับบ้าน

 

“ก็ดีครับ เธอน่ารัก อ่อนกว่าผม 2 ปี แต่บางเรื่องเธอดูโตกว่าผมซะอีก..” บัคกี้เล่าอย่างออกรสชาติ มอร์แกนเป็นคนน่ารักมากๆ คุยสนุก ช่างจ้อเหมือนโทนี่ไม่มีผิดเลย

 

“ก็สมกับเป็นลูกของโทนี่….”

 

“แล้วทำยังไงผมถึงจะสมกับเป็นลูกคุณบ้างล่ะ..” บัคกี้หยอกเอินอีกฝ่ายอย่างนึกสนุก คิดๆดูเพื่อนรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับสตีฟนั้นแต่งงานมีลูกไปหมดแล้ว แล้วสตีฟล่ะที่ผ่านมาเขาเป็นยังไงใช้ชีวิตแบบไหนนั้นเป็นส่วนที่บัคกี้อยากรู้ที่สุด

 

สิ้นเสียงหวานๆสตีฟพลันยกยิ้มมุมปาก ก่อนจะตบไฟเลี้ยวจอดข้างทางอย่างไม่รีบร้อน

 

“ถ้าฉันอยากได้เธอเป็นลูก ฉันคงไม่รุกจูบเธอขนาดนั้นหรอกบัคกี้…” สตีฟปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยขยับตัวเข้าใกล้เด็กหนุ่มแล้วพูดมันออกมา

 

“เอ่อ.. คื----”

 

ลมหายใจที่ริดรนกันพร้อมกับริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่ชกวูบลงมาอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ทำให้บัคกี้คิดได้ทันที่ว่าพลาดไปเสียแล้วที่พูดอะไรแบบนี้ออกไป

 

“ฉันชัดเจนนะ… ฉันโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่มากพอ ฉันเองก็ไม่อยากจะรีรออะไรอีก แต่เธออยากได้เวลานี่นะ..”

 

“คุณกำลังกดดันผมนะครับ…อื้ออออ” เขาจูบบัคกี้อีกแล้ว

 

“เปล่าเสียหน่อย… ฉันก็แค่จูบเธอต่างหาก…” สตีฟหัวเราะเบาๆ แล้วกลับไปนั่งเช่นเดิมเขารัดเข็มขัดนิรภัยอีกครั้งแล้วออกรถไปอย่างไม่เร่งรีบ

 

“คือ..ถ้ามอร์แกน โทรมาชวนออกไปข้างนอกหรือไปเท่ียว ผมขอไปกับเธอได้ไหม…” บัคกี้เปลี่ยนเรื่อง

 

“ได้สิ กลับช้าสุดไม่เกินสี่ทุ่ม…”

 

“ขอบคุณ.. แล้ววันนี้คุณเป็นยังไงบ้าง ออกไปกับคุณสตาร์คทั้งวัน”

 

“ก็ นะ เหมือนเดิม ไม่มีอะไรหรอก..”

 

“คุณรู้จักกันมากี่ปีแล้วหรอ…”

 

ตลอดทางจนถึงบ้างบัคกี้ได้พูดได้คุยอะไรหลายๆอย่างกับสตีฟ ซึ่งสำหรับสตีๆแล้วถือได้ว่าเป็นเรื่องดีๆที่เราได้พูดคุยกันมากขึ้น บัคกี้ถามนู่นถามนี่สตีฟอยู่เสมอ ราวกับอยากรู้เรื่องราวต่างๆ อยากทำความรู้จักสตีฟให้มากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่

 

บัคกี้อยากเห็นความคิดของเขาในทุกๆด้านทุกแบบ แน่นอนว่าระยะทางแค่นี้มันไม่เพียงพอในการทำความรู้จักและเรียนรู้ในตัวอีกฝ่าย มันต้องใช้เวลาอย่างที่บัคกี้เคยพูด

 

  
ใช้เวลา…

 

  
“อ๊ะ! คุณ.. ผมไม่ไหวแล้ว…”

 

“ใจเย็นๆผ่อนคลายหน่อย สูดหายใจลึกๆ..”

 

“เอาออกไปได้ไหม… ไม่เอาแล้ว …”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรบัคกี้… ฉันช่วยอยู่ ค่อยๆ…”

 

ไอร้อนรอบกายของคนทั้งสองชวนให้บรรยากาศภายในห้องร้อนขึ้นเป็นทบทวี จนดูเหมือนเครื่องปรับอากาศนั้นไม่ได้ทำงานสักเทาไร บัคกี้กัดฟันแน่น ทั้งตัวเหยียดเกร็งอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน แม้จะร้องขอความช่วยเหลือจากอีกฝ่ายแต่เขาก็ไร้ซึ้งความปราณี!

 

“ผมแพลงกิ้งมา 2 นาทีแล้วนะ!! คุณเอาจานขนมออกไปได้ไหม ผมไม่ไหวแล้ว เดี๋ยวมันเลอะ !!”

 

“อดทนหน่อย อีก2นาทีเอง พักนี้ออกไปเที่ยวกับมอร์แกน กินขนมบ่อยแล้วนะเรา เบิร์นออกบ้าง.”

 

“ไม่มีวิธีอื่นหรือไงคุณ ผมเจ็บไปทั้งตัวแล้ว!”

 

“มี… แต่ฉันว่าเธอคงไม่ยอม” เขาพูดพร้อมยกยิ้มมุมปาก ในมือของสตีฟมีนาฬิกาจับเวลาถืออยู่

 

“ฝันไปเถอะ! …” ใครมันจะไปยอมทำแบบนั้นกัน!

 

“เผาผลาญได้เยอะนะ… ไม่ต้องมาลำบากแบบนี้ด้วย..” สตีฟเย้าจนบัคกี้กัดฟันอดทนทำแพลงกิ้งต่อไปจนครบเวลา

 

ตั้งแต่วันนั้นความสัมพันธ์สตีฟรู้สึกว่าพัฒนาไปมากกว่าที่คิดบัคกี้ไม่ได้เข้าหาแต่ก็ไม่ได้ต่อต้านอะไร ความเป็นวัยรุ่นของบัคกี้เรื่มฉายชัดออกมามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆกว่าเมื่อก่อน บัคกี้มีความสุขมากขึ้นกล้าตัดสินใจมากขึ้นแล้วก็.. ยิ้มง่ายขึ้นด้วย

 

“เก่งมาก.. พรุ่งนี้เพิ่มอีก 1 นาทีนะ…”

 

“ 30 วิได้ไหม..”

 

“งดขนมมื้อดึกหนึ่งชิ้น?”

 

“โอเค 1 นาทีก็ได้!”

 

 

  
ตั้งแต่วันนั้นสตีฟพาบัคกี้มาออกกำลังกายด้วยกันทุกวัน ในตอนแรกนั้นต้องบังคับขู่เข็ญเสียแทบแย่แต่พอแนททั้งว่าเจ้าเนื้อเข้าหน่อยก็วิ่งแจ้นมาให้สตีฟเทรนให้อย่างง่ายดายเสียอย่างนั้น

  
ถ้าขืนบัคกี้รู้ว่าเขาให้แนทพูดแบบนั้นคงโดนงอนไปหลายวันแน่ๆ

 

  
“คุณท่านคะ… คุณชารอนโทรมาค่ะ…” ป้าแอนวิ่งหน้าตั้งในมือถือโทรศัพท์มือถือของสตีฟอยู่ด้วย บัคกี้ที่กำลังดื่มน้ำลงไปอย่างกระหายได้แต่มองตามอีกฝ่ายที่ถือโทรศัพท์แล้วเดินออกไป

 

“เป็นยังไงบ้างคะ คุณหนู ไปอาบน้ำดีกว่าค่ะ ป้าทำมื้อเย็นรอไว้แล้ว..”

 

“ครับ~ “

 

ชารอน คาร์เตอร์ บัคกี้ได้ยินชื่อมานานจากข่าวในวงสังคมไฮโซ บัคกี้ไม่ได้อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์หรือตามข่าวออนไลน์อะไรหรอห แต่เห็นคนเขาพูดกันเฉยๆเท่านั้นเอง

 

“ป้า คุณท่านกับคุณชารอนนี่มันยังไงกันเนี่ย..” มินาเธอพูดไปพลางล้างผักไปพลางสำหรับเตรียมทำอาหารเป็นมื้อเช้า แน่นอนว่าบัคกี้ก็อยู่ด้วย เขาตั้งอกตั้งใจปิ้งขนมปังเสียจนเกินไปทันทีที่ได้ยินมินาพูด

 

“วัน โทรหาคุณท่านได้ทุกวี่ทุกวัน ยังไม่พอนะ วันก่อนฉันไปตลาดยังเห็นพวกข่าวซุบซิบด้วยเลย..”

 

“ยังไงมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเราหรือเปล่า คุณท่านรักใครเราก็รักด้วย ถ้าเธอดีกับคุณท่านแล้วดูและคุณท่านได้ มันก็น่าดีใจไม่ใช่หรือไง…”

 

  
บัคกี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างอยากลำบากก่อนจะวางเฉยต่อไป แต่เชื่อเถอะว่าข้างในของเด็กหนุ่มนั้นมันว้าวุ่นแทบแย่ จนแทบไม่มีสมาธิทำงาน ไม่รู้ว่าเผลือทำน้ำร้อนลวกมือไม่รู้กี่หนแล้ว

 

  
“บัคกี้ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า …” สตีฟถามวันนี้เด็กหนุ่มส่งแฟ้มงานมาผิดเห็น2-3แฟ้มแล้วจะได้

 

“นั่นสิ.. ผมว่าผมขอไปพักก่อนดีกว่า…”

 

  
ถึงแม้ว่าจะรีบขนาดไหนแต่บัคกี้ก็ยังไม่ลืมที่จะบอกกล่าวกับแนทเอาไว้ ก่อนจะเดินลงมาที่ร้านกาแฟใกล้ๆกับบริษัท สั่งเมนูเดิม นั่งโต๊ะตัวเดิมติดริมกระจกที่เห็นถนนภายนอกเด็กหนุ่มหลับตาลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อรวมสมาธิ

 

  
ชารอน คาร์เตอร์

 

  
สตีฟรู้จักกับเธอตั้งแต่เมื่อไร ความสัมพันธ์แบบไหน ทำไมถึงไม่เคยบอกอะไร ไม่เหมือนกับที่บัคกี้จะต้องบอกเขาทุกอย่างไม่ว่าอยู่ไหน ทำอะไร ต่อให้ไปกับมอร์แกนเองก็ตาม

  
หลายๆความคิดที่วิ่งวนอยู่ในหัว… จนแทบไม่อาจสลัดออก พาเอาเด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจออกมา และใช่แล้ว.. ทันทีที่ลืมตาตื่น บัคกี้เห็นชารอนลงมาจากรถที่จอดเทียบหน้าบริษัทแล้วเดินเข้าตึกไป..

 

  
ริมฝีปากนุ่มขบกันแบบไม่รู้ตัว

 

“คุณครับ.. ขอโทษนะครับ พอดีว่าโต๊ะเต็ม ถ้าไม่รังเกียจ…”

 

“ ไม่เป็นไรครับ.. เชิญครับ…” เหมือนเป็นเสียงเรียกให้หลุดจากภวังค์ บัคกี้รับหันไปตอบอีกฝ่ายพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างเป็นมิตรแต่แทบจะไม่ได้มองหน้าเขาด้วยซ้ำ

 

“คุณทำงานอยู่แถวนี้หรอครับ…” และเมื่อชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้าเอ่ยปาก เด็กหนุ่มจึงหันมาจดจ้องกับใบหน้าของเขาได้อย่างจริงจังเสียที

 

“อ่อครับ… อยู่บริษัทตรงข้ามนี้เอง.. คุณล่ะ..”

 

“ผมมาเที่ยวเล่นแถวนี้น่ะครับ.. เอริค เลนเชอร์ครับ…” เขายื่นมือมา บัคกี้ลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะจับมือนั้นเอาไว้เพื่อรับไมตรี

 

“เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ครับ… เอ่อ เรียกว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้..ครับคุณเลนเชอร์”

 

“เอริค ผมอยากให้คุณเรียกผมว่าเอริค..”

 

 

  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

  
“มาช้าไป 2 นาทีนะ..”

 

“ก็ผมไม่คิดว่าคุณจะนั่งรอนี่ครับ..” บัคกี้ไหวไหล่ แล้วเดินผ่านหน้าสตีฟไปอย่างไม่ได้แยแสอะไร จนสตีฟอดขมวดคิ้วไม่ได้

 

เขาเหลียวมองนาฬิกาที่บอกว่าสี่ทุ่มกับอีก2นาทีและกำลังจะเข้าเลข3ในไม่ช้านี้ สตีฟหยุดปิดหนังสือที่กำลังอ่านแล้วเดินตามขึ้นไปอย่างไม่เร่งรีบนัก

 

“บัคกี้”

  
“ครับ..”

 

เด็กหนุ่มหันหน้ามาตามเสียงเรียกมือนั้นจับลูกบิดประตูเอาไว้

 

“ไม่มีอะไร ไปนอนเถอะ…” รอยยิ้มหวานที่ส่งมาทำให้สตีฟใจชื้น เขาเดินตรงไปที่ห้องนอนเคลียงานอีกสองสามอย่างแล้วล้มตัวลมนอนบนเตียงบ้างเช่นกัน

 

ช่วงสองสามอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมางานที่บริษัทรัดตัวจนสตีฟแทบไม่เป็นอันทำอะไร บัคกี้ก็พยามช่วยให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ จนอ่อนล้ากันไปตามๆกันไหนจะงานนอกที่ทำโครงการร่วมกับชารอนที่จะเปิดตัวในอีก 3 วันข้างหน้านี้อีก

 

เวลาที่ใช้ด้วยกันกับบัคกี้มันค่อยๆน้อยลงเรื่อยๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะงานที่รัดตัว หรือเป็นเพราะตัวเด็กหนุ่มเองกันแน่ สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่ามีบางอย่างไม่เหมือนเดิม

 

บัคกี้เริ่มกลับดึกมากขึ้น ค่อยไต่ลิมิตมาเรื่อยๆจนเกินอย่างเช่นวันนี้ สตีฟเองก็ไม่ได้อยากทำตัวจุ้นจ้านอะไรมาก พลางนึกอยู่เสมอบัคกี้น่ะยังวัยรุ่น ส่วนเขาน่ะวัย…. พยายามทำความเข้าใจอยู่  
หลายครั้ง นึกเปรียบเทียบตัวเองตอนสมัยอายุเท่าบัคกี้ สตีฟเองก็แสบไม่ใช่น้อยเลยเชียว

 

เพราะไม่ชอบให้ใครมาควบคุม  
บัคกี้เองก็คงเป็นเช่นนั้น…

 

“ครับ.. ถึงแล้วครับ…” บัคกี้ใช้ไหล่หนีบโทรศัพท์เอาไว้แนบหู ในขณะที่มือทั้ง2 ข้างนั้นกำลังแขวนชุดคลุมอาบน้ำที่มีความขื้นอยู่เล็กน้อย

 

“ขอบคุณ คุณเอริคมากนะครับ… ไม่เป็นไรครับ ฝันดีครับ…” ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มประดับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเล็กน้อยก่อนจะวางสาย บัคกี้ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงพลางถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

วันนี้เขาไปดื่มกับเอริคมา การเจอกันระหว่างตนเองกับเอริคที่ร้านกาแฟนั้นบัคกี้แทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าชายหนุ่มคนนั้นะดีกับตนขนาดนี้ เขาเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้ได้แทบทุกเรื่อง เราคุยกันถูกคอและสนิทกันเร็วเกินกว่าที่ต่างคนต่างจะคาดคิดในตัวกันและกัน

 

_“ผมไม่คิดเลยจริงๆนะ ว่าคุณจะมีมุมแบบนี้ด้วย..”_

 

_“นี่บัค เธอมองฉันแบบไหนกันแน่เนี่ย..”_

 

_“ก็เป็นประเภทแบบ เฉือดนิ่มๆ หน้านิ่งๆอะไรแบบนี้…”_

 

_“โห ตัวโกงชัดๆ…”_

 

เสียงหัวเราะยังคงแทรกระหว่างเสียงอึกทึกในผับได้อย่างน่าสนใจ พอๆกับความรู้สึกผ่อนคลายที่ได้ผู้คุยกับอีกฝ่าย ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นก็ต้องยอมรับว่าฝีปากของเอริคนี่มันทำบัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนถูกจี้หัวใจอย่างแรง

 

_“แล้วเป็นอะไรกับเขาล่ะ.. ถึงมีสิทธิ์ โอเค ฉันไม่ได้จะว่านะออกตัวก่อน รู้สึกไม่พอใจน่ะเข้าใจได้นะ แต่.. จะทำอะไรได้ เป็นอะไรกับเขางั้นหรือ ในเมื่อเป็นคนขอเวลากับเขา ขอเว้นระยะเอง แล้วการที่จะยังบังคับให้เขารักตัวเองฝ่ายเดียวนี่ ฉันว่ามันใจร้ายไปหน่อยนะ.. เฮ้ อย่าไปบอกเพื่อนเธอนะว่าฉันพูดแบบนี้น่ะ…”_

  
_เพื่อนอะไรกันนั่นมันเรื่องโกหก_

  
บัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนสมองตื้อไปชั่วครู่ก่อนจะตั้งสติขึ้นมาได้อีกครั้ง หลังจากนั้นคำพูดของเอริคก็ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของบัคกี้ตลอด

 

จนถึงวันที่ได้เจอกับ ชารอน คาร์เตอร์ อย่างใกล้ชิด..

  
ท่ามกลางงานเปิดตัวโครงการคอนโดใหม่ของเธอ ในวันที่หญิงสาวใส่ชุดราตรีสวยงามง่ายืนอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส แล้วยังรายล้อมไปด้วยพันธมิตรอีกหลายบริษัทที่บัคกี้ไม่รู้จัก

  
เธอเป็นคนเก่ง มีความสามารถ บัคกี้ยังจำน้ำเสียงที่เธอทักทายตนเองได้

  
“บัคกี้ใช่ไหมคะ สตีฟเล่าเรื่องคุณให้ฟังบ่อยมากๆ…”

  
_ถ้าสตีฟได้คนที่ดีแบบเธอเป็นคนรัก… บัคกี้เองก็คง…_

 

“นี่!... เหม่อไปถึงไปถึงไหนแล้ว…”

  
“เอริค!!!”

  
ถึงแม้ว่าจะรู้สึกประหลาดใจอยู่ไม่น้อยที่ได้เห็นเอริคที่นี่ ทว่าความรู้สึกดีใจนั้นมันมีมากกว่าเด็กหนุ่มรีบจูงมืออีกฝ่ายออกมาที่สวน ที่ผู้คนบางตาแล้วหาที่นั่งเหมาะๆชวนให้นั่งด้วยกัน

 

“ใช่ชุดสูทขึ้นเหมือนกันนี่..” เอริคว่าแล้วรับแก้วไวน์จากบริกรที่เดินตามมาติดๆ แล้วยื่นให้บัคกี้ด้วย

 

“คุณมาที่นี่ได้ยังไง…” บัคกี้รับแก้วนั้นมาแล้วจิบเล็กน้อยๆพอให้ริมฝีปากเปียกชื้น

 

“ ไม่เห็นบอกผมเลยว่า รู้จักกับ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส..” เขาเลี่ยงคำถามที่บัคกี้อยากรู้

 

“ มันซับซ้อนน่ะ….” บัคกี้เองก็ไม่รู้จะตอบยังไงเหมือนกัน เอริคคงเห็นเขากับนาตาชาเดินตามสตีฟ ทักทายแขกแทบจะทั่วงาน พร้อมกับแนะนำให้ทุกคนได้รู้จักบัคกี้ในฐานะลูกชายของ แองเจลิน่า ประธานบริษัทคนก่อน

 

“ เฮ้ อย่าทำหน้าแบบนั้น โอเคไม่ถามแล้วก็ได้…”

 

“ทำหน้าแบบไหน..” เด็กหนุ่มกระดกแก้วดื่มจนหมดในคราวเดียว

 

“ทำหน้าเหมือนแบกโลกทั้งใบเอาไว้แบบนั้นไง..”

 

“ที่จริง ผมไม่ค่อยชอบออกงานแบบนี้เท่าไร แต่ก็ต้องมาเพราะเขาบอกให้มา..”

 

ไม่รู้ว่าไม่ชอบออกงานหรือไม่ชอบที่จะได้เห็นภาพบาดตาบาดใจกันแน่ ตั้งแต่เกิดความรู้สึกแบบนั้นบัคกี้โกหกเอริค โกหกสตีฟ โกหกนาตาชา ไปไม่รู้เท่าไร ท้ายที่สุดยังรวมไปถึงการโกหกตัวเองด้วยเช่นกัน

 

โกหกว่าไม่รู้สึกอะไร โกหกว่ายินดีหากสตีฟจะมีเธอคนนั้น

  
โกหกว่าสักวันนึงตนเองคงจะเลิกรู้สึกไปเอง..

 

 

“ไปไหนมา…”

 

  
น้ำเสียงที่ไม่ได้ทุดัน แต่ทว่าราบเรียบของสตีฟนั้น ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาได้อย่างน่าประหลาด ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นด้วยฤทธิ์ของน้ำเมาที่ดื่มมาเกินไปหรืออย่างไรแน่  
หลังจากคุยกับเอริคสักพักหนึ่งบัคกี้ชวนชายหนุ่มออกไปดื่มด้วยกันที่ประจำถึงกระนั้นก็ยังไม่ลืมส่งข้อความบอกกับสตีฟเอาไว้ด้วย

  
“ไปกับมอร์แกนไง…” ใช่… บัคกี้บอกสตีฟไปแบบนั้น

 

“สนิทกันเร็วดีนี่..”

 

เสียงสตีฟที่พูดไล่หลังลอยละล่องเข้ามาในโสตประสาท ก่อนที่ปลายเท้าของบัคกี้ชะงักลงหยุดนิ่ง

 

“กับเอริค เลนเชอร์น่ะ…” น้ำเสียงที่บัคกี้ได้ยินจากสตีฟนั้นชวนขนลุกอย่างอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เด็กหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองระงับอาการประหวั่นที่เกิดขึ้นในหัวใจแล้วกันไปเผชิญหน้ากับความจริงแทน

 

“ใช่.. แล้วยังไงต่อ? ผมปวดหัว.. ขอตัว อ๊ะ..”

 

“ใครสั่งใครสอนให้เธอโกหก!” สตีฟคว้าเอาแขนอีกฝ่ายอย่างแรงจนบัคกี้นิ่วหน้า

 

“ปล่อยผมนะ!!!!....”

 

“ไม่ปล่อยวันนี้เราต้องคุยกันให้รู้เรื่อง!”

 

“แต่ผมไม่อยากคุย”

 

“ทีกับเลนเชอร์ไม่เห็นเป็นแบบนี้นี่ ปล่อยให้มันจับมือถือแขน ง่าย? ได้ง่ายๆแบบนี้เลยหรือไง…”

 

สายตาของสตีฟที่มองมาพาให้ใจของบัคกี้เจ็บร้าว นัยน์ตาสีสวยพลันมีน้ำอุ่นๆเอ่อคลอจนเกินจะควบคุม มืออีกข้างที่ไร้การกอบกุม บัคกี้ยกมันขึ้นมาฟาดเข้าไปที่หน้าของสตีฟสุดแรงจนเจ็บไปหมด

 

“ผมมันง่าย ตั้งแต่ยอมให้คุณจูบผมแล้ว คุณไม่รู้หรือไง…” บัคกี้แสยะยิ้มพร้อมๆกับน้ำตาค่อยๆไหลออกมาช้าๆ

 

 

“ดี.. งั้นมากกว่านี้เธอคงไม่ขัดข้อง!!!...”

 

 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านค่ะ :)


	4. Stay with me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บัคกี้กำปากกาจนแทบจะหักคามือ ผู้ชายคนนี้ช่างร้ายเหลือ ร้ายจนบัคกี้นึกแทบไม่ถึง เวลาเขาต้องการจะควบคุมอะไรบางอย่างดูเหมือนเขาจะทำทุกวิถีทางโดยไม่สนสิ่งใด
> 
>  
> 
> ไม่สน แม้กระทั่งว่าสิ่งนี้ มันจะทำให้บัคกี้รู้สีกเสียใจแค่ไหน
> 
>  
> 
> สุดท้ายแล้วเหมือนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาต้องการจะอยู่ภายในปากกาด้ามนี้ บัคกี้เซ็นอย่างส่งๆแล้วปากปากกาใส่หน้าสตีฟอย่างเหลืออดเต็มที
> 
>  
> 
> “คุณมันใจร้าย! ใจร้ายที่สุด”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนที่ 4 มาแล้ว~~~~ เย้!
> 
> เม้ามอยได้ที่ @Alphacevans นะคะ ขอบคุณค่า~

 

 

“ปล่อยนะ!!!! สตีฟ!!!! ปล่อย!!!...”

 

คำว่า ‘คุณ’ หายออกไปจากความคิด ตั้งแต่ตนเองโดนอุ้มพาดบ่าแกร่งไปอย่างง่ายดาย เด็กหนุ่มหน้ามืดคล้ายจะเป็นลม แต่ก็ยังกัดฟันอดทน พยายามดีดดิ้นอย่างสุดกำลังถึงแม้จะรู้อยู่แก่ใจลึกๆว่ามันจะไม่ได้ผลก็ตาม

 

จนร่างตนเองถูกเหวี่ยงลงบนเตียงกว้างอย่างรุนแรง พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสายตาก็สบกับสตีฟที่เต็มไปด้วยความดุดัน สตีฟที่ขบกราบอย่างหนักเต็มไปด้วยความเกรี้ยวโกรธที่อยู่ใจ ฉับพลันหัวใจดวงน้อยๆพลันรู้สึกหวาดกลัว

 

บัคกี้ลนลานคลานพยายามหนีเขาบนเตียงนั้น… แต่สุดท้ายข้อขาก็ถูกฉุดกระฉากด้วยมือของสตีฟ ดึงเข้ามา ไม่ให้คลานหนีได้อีก น้ำตาเม็ดโตไหลลงมาตามหางตา สองมือของบัคกี้พยายามผลักอีกฝ่ายที่เข้ามาคลอเคลีย กลิ่นแอลกอฮอลล์คละคลุ้งไปทั่วระหว่างคนทั้งสองที้กำลังกอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยงกันบนเตียงกว้างนี้

  
จนสตีฟพยายามล้วงมือเข้าไปภายในกางเกงนั้น เด็กหนุ่มถึงกับสะอื้น ละล่ำลั่กพูดแทบไม่เป็นคำ

 

  
“ ข ขอ โทษ.. ฮึก ส สตีฟ.. ผม ขอโทษ.. อื้อออออ”

 

  
คำพูดนั้นจบลงด้วยจูบอันเร่าร้อน จูบที่ปลุกเร้าทุกประสาทสัมผัสในตัวให้ตื่นขึ้น ปั่นอารมณ์ให้ขึ้นสูงและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ

  
สตีฟปลดกางเกงเด็กหนุ่มออกอย่างรวดเร็ว แตะสัมผัสส่วนที่เปียกชื้นผ่านเนื้อผ้าบางๆอย่างย่ามใจแล้วฉีกเสื้อตัวเก่งของบัคกี้ที่ตนเองเป็นคนซื้อให้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

  
“ขอโทษ.. จะ ไม่ทำ----”

 

  
สตีฟใช้เศษเสื้อมัดปิดปากบัคกี้เอาไว้ ก่อนจะใช้จมูกและปลายลิ้นไล่สำรวจร่างกายอันหอมหวานนี้ ถึงจะเป็นแบบนั้นคนถูกมัดก็ยังไม่ละความพยายาม

 

  
“ออ โออดด อื้อออ อ๊ะ” ก่อนจะกลายเป็นเสียงครางหวานเมื่อคนแกกว่าใช้ปลายลิ้นแตะสัมผัสยอดอกความเปียกชื้นนุ่มลื่น เรียกให้แผ่นอกสะท้านแอ่นกายตามการชักนำได้อย่างง่าย ก่อนที่จะไล้ละเรื่อยผ่านหน้าท้องแบนเรียบ ที่พอจะมีกล้ามเนื้ออยู่บ้าง จนไปถึงส่วนเปียกชุ่มที่อยู่ภายใต้ผ้าเนื้อบางสีขาว

 

  
สตีฟใช้ปลายนิ้วถูกที่ส่วนปลายชุ่มน้ำแล้วกระตุกยิ้ม เมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มดิ้นเป็นปลาขาดน้ำเมื่อเขาบดขยี้ตรงส่วนนั้นอย่างรุนแรง

 

  
บัคกี้สะอึกสะอื้น ความทรมานชวนให้สติที่แทบจะไม่เหลืออยู่ยิ่งหดหาย เขาทำได้แค่แหกปากตะโกนระบายความรู้สึกที่กำลังพุ่งพล่านอยู่ แต่ดูเหมือนว่ามันจะไม่ถึงสตีฟเลย..

 

  
“อยากมากไม่ใช่หรอ… ถึงได้ออดอ้อนออเซาะมันขนาดนั้น… ถึงกับต้องโกหกกัน.. ฉันก็กำลังจะสนองให้นี่ไง…”

 

  
ปลายนิ้วที่ชำแรกเข้ามาอย่างไม่ทันระวังทำให้บัคกี้กรีดร้องหนัก สตีฟพลิกตัวเด็กหนุ่มให้นอนคว่ำแล้วจับแหวกก้อนเนื้อนุ่มนิ่มนั้นอย่างไม่เบามือ ปลายลิ้นวนกระตุ้นความต้องการอย่างรู้จุด จนบัคกี้จิกผ้าปูเตียงจนมันแทบจะหลุดติดมือออกมา

 

  
แล้วสอดใส่ความต้องการที่ไม่อาจห้ามเข้าไปอย่างรวดเร็ว สองมือเขาจับยึดสะโพกของบัคกี้ให้แนบชิด ออกแรงกระแทกกระทั่นจนอีกฝ่ายหัวสั่นหัวคลอนอยู่บนหมอนใบโตพร้อมกับเสียงครางที่ไม่อาจจะห้ามเอาไว้ได้

 

  
มันแน่นไปหมด บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงความแน่น ความแข็งตึงที่สอดลึกเข้ามาจนตัวเองนั้นสั่นอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

 

  
“ตรงนี้หรอ?..”

 

  
“อื้อ!”

 

  
สตีฟพูดแล้วใช้ฝ่ามือฟาดลงแก้มก้นอวบจนขึ้นเป็นรอยแดง แล้วออกแรงกระแทกย้ำจุดนั้นอย่างไร้ความปราณีถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะกรีดร้องออกมาราวกับจะขาดใจก็ตาม

 

  
ส่วนที่อัดแน่นไปด้วยความต้องการขอบเด็กหนุ่มสั่นระริก ยิ่งสตีฟออกแรง ความต้องการที่ทะลักทะลายก็ยิ่งปริ่มออกมาจนหยดเลอะบนผ้าปูเตียง บัคกี้พยายามใช้มือดึงผ้าที่พันปากเอาไว้ออก มันเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำลาย แล้วปล่อยให้มันห้อยอยู่ที่คออย่างนั้น

 

  
“ ส ตีฟ.. อ๊ะ!...”

 

  
ทำไม่ได้เลย…

  
บัคกี้ควมคุมอะไรไม่ได้สักอย่าง ทั้งร่างกาย ความรู้สึก ราวกับว่า ทุกอย่างมันได้ตกเป็นของสตีฟไปโดยสมบูรณ์แล้ว

  
ควบคุมไม่ได้เลย

  
ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างทะลักออกมาอย่างไม่อาจกลั้น พร้อมเสียงกรีดร้องด้วยความซาบซ่านกับบทรักครั้งแรกที่อีกฝ่ายได้มอบให้ ความรู้สึกที่ยากจะฝืน ถึงจะเป็นแบบนั้นค่ำคืนนี้ก็ยังจะดูเหมือนอีกยาวไกลนัก เมื่ออีกฝ่ายยังไม่มีท่าที่จะหยุด

 

  
“เสร็จแล้วหรอ?..”

 

  
บัคกี้หมดแรง ถึงขนาดนี้ว่าไม่สามารถจะพูดอะไรออกมาได้อีก

 

  
“มันไม่จบแค่นี้แน่”

 

 

จนแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าแนบชิดกับแผงอกอันแข็งแรง สตีฟเผลอกระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้นโดยไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำทันทีที่ลืมตาขึ้นมาพบเห็นแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้ที่เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยจากฝีมือของตนเอง  
ความรู้สึกผิดถาโถมเข้ามาเร็วกว่าที่คิดนัก เขาคลายอ้อมกอดแล้วพาตัวเองลุกขึ้นไปอาบน้ำ

 

  
ดวงตากลมโตใสที่เคยเป็นประกาย บัดนี้เหลือแต่ความซีดเซียว เปลือกตานั้นหนักอึ้งไปหมดยังไม่รวมกับขอบตาที่ช้ำหนักจากการร้องไห้ เสียงน้ำที่กระทบพื้นทำให้บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาก่อนจะหลับลงไปอีกครั้งด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน แม้สตีฟจะห่อคลุมร่างอันบอบช้ำนั้นด้วยผ้าผืนใหญ่แล้วช้อนอุ้มขึ้นมา บัคกี้ก็ยังคงหลับไหลอยู่อย่างนั้น

 

  
สายตาของป้าแอนที่มองมานั้นมีคำถามอยู่ในตัวซึ่งสตีฟก็ได้ตอบมันไปแล้วด้วยสายตาที่เธอรู้และเข้าใจเป็นอย่างดี

 

  
เธอช่วยเปิดประตูห้องนอนของคุณหนูให้พร้อมกับปรี่เข้าไปจัดเตียงนอนและหมอนให้ ก่อนที่สตีฟจะค่อยๆวางบัคกี้ลงบนเตียงอย่างเบามือ

 

  
“เดี๋ยวออกมาคุยกับฉันหน่อย…ตามมินามาด้วย..”

  
“ค่ะ…”

 

  
สตีฟสั่งแล้วเธอก็รับคำเหมือนอย่างที่เป็นมาตลอด

 

  
แอนยังจำวันแรกที่คุณหนูลืมตาขึ้นมาบนโลกใบนี้ได้ดี คุณหนูบัคกี้แก้มกลมๆ ดวงตาสดใสยิ่งกว่าใครที่เธอเคยได้พบเจอ รอยยิ้มที่ไร้เดียงสา การได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตของคุณหนูเป็นสิ่งที่เธอภาคภูมิใจและรักมัน

 

  
เธออยากจะปกป้องความบริสุทธิ์และความสดใสของคุณหนูเอาไว้เสมอ ดั่งที่เคยทำ

 

  
แต่… วันนี้เธอก็ได้เรียนรู้ว่ามันสูญเปล่าอีกครั้ง

 

เสียงครางอือในลำคอของเด็กหนุ่มทำให้เธอเบามือในการเช็ดตัวลงอีกนิด หญิงสูงวัยค่อยๆใช้ผ้าชุบน้ำอุ่นๆแตะสัมผัสไปตามตัวบัคกี้อย่างช้าๆพร้อมๆกับกลืนก้อนสะอื้นลงคอ

 

  
“น้ำ…ขอน้ำ…”

  
ทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงแหบแห้งน้ำตาเธอก็ไหลลงมาอย่างเงียบๆ เธอรีบเทน้ำใส่แก้วเล็กๆแล้วป้อนให้คุณหนูอย่างช้าๆ

 

  
“ร้องไห้ทำไมครับ….” บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มอ่อนๆลงบนใบหน้าที่ซีดเซียว

 

  
“เจ็บไหมคะ คุณหนู….ป้าขอโทษนะคะ…” ขอโทษที่เธอก็เป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ทำให้เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ เธอที่คอยพร่ำบอกว่าคุณสตีฟ คือ ที่พึ่งสุดท้าย คุณท่านคนนี้คือคนที่คุณเองจี้ไว้ใจ มีอะไรก็อยากให้เชื่อฟัง สุดท้ายแล้วมันก็เป็นแบบนี้

 

  
มันไม่ควรเกิดขึ้นเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

  
“ผมไม่เป็นอะไรสักหน่อยครับ… ป้านี่ ผมเขินนะ… มันก็ธรรมดาไม่ใช่หรอครับ…” บัคกี้พยายามหัวเราะน้อยๆแล้วค่อยๆยันตัวลุกนั่งขึ้นมาช้าๆ แม้จะนิ่วหน้าเพราะความเจ็บก็ตาม แต่ก็ยังพยายามมีรอยยิ้มให้อีกฝ่ายสบายใจ

 

  
“ผมไม่เป็นอะไรครับ…. คือเราสองคนเต็มใจให้มันเป็นแบบนี้ หวังว่าป้าจะไม่ขัดข้องนะครับ….”

 

  
ทำพูดที่ยากจะเชื่อ… แต่ก็ต้องพยักหน้ารับเอาไว้ พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มันอบอุ่น ที่หวังว่าจะต่างปลอบประโลมกันและกันได้ เพราะต่างคนต่างก็ไม่อยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายเสียใจ..

 

 

_“ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการคำพูดอะไร แค่จะบอกให้รู้ ว่าบัคกี้เป็นคนรักของฉัน และเป็นภรรยาของฉันแล้ว…เรื่องอื่นไม่ต้องพูดอีก”_

 

 

จวบจนเย็นบัคกี้ลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มมองผู้มาใหม่ที่ไม่คุ้นเคยด้วยความสงสัย ใบหน้าที่ดูใจดีและอบอุ่น หากแต่มองเลยไปด้านหลังก็พบกับความขมุกขมัวอันแปลกประหลาดของสตีฟที่แผ่รังสีออกมาจนบัคกี้รู้สึกได้

 

  
“สวัสดี ฉันชาร์ล เซเวีย เป็นคุณหมอเรียกชาร์ล เฉยๆก็ได้..”

 

“สวัสดีครับ เอ่อ บัคกี้ครับ…”

 

บัคกี้ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นนั่งโดยมีชาร์ลถลาเข้ามาประคอง

 

“อืม เดี๋ยวหมอขอตรวจร่างกายหน่อยนึงนะ เดี๋ยวจะเขียนใบรายการยาให้เนอะ….”

 

รอยยิ้มของหมอทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกโล่งใจอย่างประหลาด แต่สายตาก็ยังไม่วายจับจ้องสตีฟที่ตีหน้าขรึมอยู่เสมอจนชาร์ลรู้สึกได้

 

“เอ่อ สตีฟ ออกไปก่อนได้ไหม.. ฉันขอคุยกับคนไข้หน่อย”

 

สตีฟเดินออกไปโดยที่ไม่พูดอะไรพร้อมปิดประตูให้อย่างเบามือ

 

“เอาล่ะ.. หมอขอดูหน่อยนะ.. รบกวนนอนคว่ำหน่อยนะครับ…” ชาร์ลบอกอย่างนุ่มนวล พร้อมๆกับหยิบถุงมือขึ้นมาสวม

บัคกี้ดูกระอักกระอ่วนนิดหน่อยแต่ก็ยอมทำตามอย่างโดยดี ทว่าเชื่องช้าเพราะความเจ็บ ชาร์ลเองก็เข้าใจดีเลยล่ะ

 

“ขอโทษนะครับ เดี๋ยวหมอจะรีบตรวจนะ ถ้ารู้สึกไม่ดี หรือเจ็บจนทนไม่ได้ให้บอกนะ”

 

“ ค ครับ..”

 

ทันทีที่กางเกงถูกดึงออกบัคกี้ก็ฝังหน้าตัวเองลงกับหมอนใบโต รอยแดงๆตามต้นขาได้ใน และเนินเนื้อเนียนนั้นทำเอาชาร์ลนึกคาดโทษเพื่อนตัวเองอยู่ในใจ ก่อนนะค่อยแหวกก้อนเนื้อนุ่มเพื่อดูสภาพภายนอกโดยรวม

  
บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย คนเป็นหมอเองก็พลันรู้โดนทันที

 

  
“โอเค โอเค ไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว มันช้ำมากเลย เดี๋ยวหมอให้ยาทากับยากินเนอะ ถ้าไม่ดีขึ้นต้องไปโรงพยายาลนะครับ จะได้ตรวจดูข้างใน..”

 

ชาร์ลถอดถุงมือใส่ถุงละผูกเอาไว้เตรียมนำไปทิ้ง

 

  
“มัน.. จะเป็นแบบนี้ทุกครั้งเลยหรือเปล่า…” บัคกี้ถามเสียงอู้อี้ ไม่กล้าหันหน้าไปมองคุณหมอ

 

“ไม่หรอก..” ชาร์ลยิ้มเอ็นดูก่อนจะพูดต่อ

 

  
“ถ้าเจ็บก็บอกอีกฝ่ายสิ ไม่เห็นต้องคิดเยอะเลย…”

 

  
ยังไม่มันจะได้พูดอะไรด้วยซ้ำเถอะ!

บัคกี้ก็ได้แต่ภาวนาว่ามันจะไม่มีครั้งที่ 2 อีก มันต้องไม่มี!

 

“เบามือหน่อยนะนาย…” ทันทีที่ชาร์ลเดินออกมาเขาตีไหล่สตีฟอย่างจริงจัง จริงจังมากเสียด้วย

 

“ลักษณะแบบนี้ คือ เฮ้อ สตีฟ… เบื่อจะพูดกับนายว่ะ..” ชาร์ลพูดต่อ

 

“แล้วนี่จะไปไหนล่ะ อยู่กินข้าวด้วยกันก่อนสิ….” สตีฟชวน

 

“ไม่ล่ะ.. เดี๋ยวเขียนรายการยาให้ นายก็ไปหาซื้อเอา พอดีว่ามีธุระ”

 

“ตามสบายละกันยังไงก็ขอบใจมาก…” สตีฟไหวไหล่เล็กน้อย รอชาร์ลเขียนรายการยาให้ครู่หนึ่ง เขารับมันมาถือไว้ในมือ

คล้อยหลังชาร์ลออกไป สตีฟอ่านรายการยาอย่างถี่ถ้วน ก่อนจะสะดุดอยู่รายการสุดท้าย

 

*****เควาย 10 หลอด!

 

ผ่านไป 3 วัน บัคกี้แทบไม่เจอหน้าสตีฟเลย จริงๆแล้วก็เป็นเพราะตนเองด้วย ยาที่กินเข้าไปนั้นชวนให้ง่วงนอนอยู่เสมอ พอกินเข้าไปทีก็ง่วงทีอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้ แต่นั่นมันก็ทำให้บัคกี้มีแรงและฟื้นตัวได้เร็วขึ้น จนสามารถลุกขึ้นเดินและทำอะไรเองได้บ้างแล้ว

  
ถึงจะแทบไม่เจอหน้ากัน แต่ทุกคืนไออุ่นที่ประทับอยู่ตรงหน้าผากนั้น บัคกี้กลับรับรู้และรู้สึกถึงมันได้ เมื่อริมฝีปากของสตีฟประทับลงมา

  
เรื่องทายาตรงนั้นก็ขอสงวนไว้ทำเองดีกว่า แม้ป้าแอนจะขันอาสาก็ตามที

  
กับมอร์แกนที่เป็นห่วงเป็นใหญ่ก็คุยกันผ่านข้อความอยู่เสมอ เช่นเดียวกับเอริค.. แล้วตอนนี้ก็เพิ่มชาร์ลเขามาอีกคน

 

  
“คุณหนูคะ… ลงมาข้างล่างหน่อยค่ะ คุณท่านเรียก…” บัคกี้วางโทรศ้พท์มือถือลงอย่างรวดเร็วแต่ค่อยๆขยับตัวช้าๆ เปิดปาะตูออกมาก็เจอกับป้าแอนรออยู่แล้ว

 

บัคกี้ค่อยๆเดินบันไดลงมาช้าๆก่อนจะเดินตามเข้าไปในห้องรับแขกห้องหนึ่ง บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟยืนคุยกับผู้ชายคนหนึ่งทาท่าเหมือนสนิทกันมาก ผิวเข้ม ตัวสูงแต่ทว่าเล็กกว่าสตีฟอยู่พอสมควร เด็กหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปหาทั้งคู่ที่กำลังคุยกัน สตีฟที่หันมามองแนะนำให้บัคกี้รู้จักกับ แซม วิลสัน

 

“บัคกี้ นี่ แซม วิลสัน เพื่อนฉันเอง…”

 

“สวัสดีครับ….” เด็กหนุ่มจับมือทักทาย

 

“ฉันแซม วิลสัน เป็นเจ้าหน้าที่จากศาล แล้วก็เป็สเพื่อนของสตีฟ เอาล่ะ นั่งลงก่อนนะ ขอฉันเตรียมเอกสารแป๊บนึง”

 

 

เจ้าหน้าที่จากศาล ..

 

  
บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้ว อ้าปากพะงาบๆเหมือนจะถามสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ แต่ก็ต้องหุบปากฉับเมื่อเจอสายตาดุๆที่มองลงมา

  
จนเอกสารที่แซมกล่าวอ้างมาถึง มันถูกวางลงตรงหน้าของบัคกี้และสตีฟ เด็กหนุ่มก็ทนไม่ได้อีกต่อไป

 

“นี่มันอะไรกัน คุณ! คุณเล่นอะไรกับผมเนี่ย…”

 

 

ใบสำคัญการสมรส บนกระดาษเขียนเอาไว้แบบนั้น

 

  
แซมเดินออกจากห้องไปโดยที่ไม่พูดอะไร ที่จริงแซมก็พอรู้ดีอยู่แล้วว่ามันจะเป็นแบบนี้จากการบอกเล่าของสตีฟ

 

“ฉันไม่ได้เล่น ฉันจริงจังเสมอ แล้วฉันก็เพิ่งมารู้ว่าเธอไม่ได้จริงจังกับฉันเลย..”

 

“มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่คุณคิดนะ!!!”

 

“งั้นถ้าเธอจริงจัง มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่ฉันคิด ก็เซ็นต์เสียสิ…”

 

 

สตีฟไม่คิดเหมือนกันว่าตัวเองจะใจร้ายกับบัคกี้ได้ขนาดนี้ ไอ้ความรู้สึกที่ว่าอยากได้อะไรก็ต้องได้มันกำลังกัดกิน สตีฟรู้ตัวแต่ก็ไม่คิดจะห้าม เขายอมรับกับตัวเอง จะให้ไปสาบานกับพระเจ้าที่ไหนก็ได้ ว่าเขาต้องการบัคกี้มากๆและก็เชื่อว่าเด็กหนุ่มเองรู้สึกไม่ต่างกัน

 

 

  
แต่…

ใช่สำหรับบัคกี้ ดูเหมือนมีคำว่าแต่อยู่เสมอ ซึ่งสตีฟไม่อาจใส่ใจคำนั้น และไม่อาจให้เวลากับเด็กหนุ่มไปได้มากกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

 

 

  
“คุณ! คุณคิดถึงกันบ้างไหม ว่าผมจะเป็นยังไงหลักจากนี้…”

 

บัคกี้กำลังโกรธจนตัวสั่น ในสายตาคนนอกไม่มีใครรู้หรอกว่าผู้ชายคนนี้เป็นแค่เพื่อนกับแม่ ทุกคนรับรู้ว่าขาเป็นสามีที่ถูกต้องตามกฏหมายด้วยทะเบียนสมรส ของเองเจลิน่า บาร์นส

 

 

ใช่ สามีของแม่.. สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส

 

แล้วนี้ตอนนี้บัคกี้ก็กำลังเอาตัวเองไปผูกมัดกับคนที่ได้ชื่อว่า เป็นสามีของแม่ตัวเอง

 

 

  
“ผมไม่เซ็น!!!!!”

 

“เธอจะทำแบบนั้นจริงเหรอ… ทำได้หรอ บัคกี้…”

 

น้ำเสียงของสตีฟนั้นดูย่ามใจนักหนา เขาเป็นคนครอบครองทุกอย่างของแองเจลิน่า ไม่ว่าจะเป็นบ้านหลังนี้ บริษัท และทรัพย์สินอะไรหลายๆอย่างๆ การแสดงท่าทีออกไปแบบนั้นมันคงทำให้เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกอะรได้บ้างไม่มากก็น้อย

 

“ทั้งบ้านหลังนี้ … ทั้งบริษัท…”

 

“คุณ!!!!!!”

 

บัคกี้กำปากกาจนแทบจะหักคามือ ผู้ชายคนนี้ช่างร้ายเหลือ ร้ายจนบัคกี้นึกแทบไม่ถึง เวลาเขาต้องการจะควบคุมอะไรบางอย่างดูเหมือนเขาจะทำทุกวิถีทางโดยไม่สนสิ่งใด

 

  
ไม่สน แม้กระทั่งว่าสิ่งนี้ มันจะทำให้บัคกี้รู้สีกเสียใจแค่ไหน

  
สุดท้ายแล้วเหมือนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาต้องการจะอยู่ภายในปากกาด้ามนี้ บัคกี้เซ็นอย่างส่งๆแล้วปากปากกาใส่หน้าสตีฟอย่างเหลืออดเต็มที

 

  
“คุณมันใจร้าย! ใจร้ายที่สุด”

 

  
เสียงเท้าดังตึงตัง บัคกี้ไม่จนใจเรื่องมารยาทอะไรเลยด้วยซ้ำ ไม่สนแม้กระทั่งว่าตัวเองกระแทกก้นลงบนเตียงแรงแค่ไหน แรงเพียงใดจนร้องโอดโอ้ยขึ้นมา ไม่รู้ว่าที่ร้องไห้เพราะเจ็บกายหรือเจ็บใจกันแน่ บัคกี้พลิกตัวนอนคว่ำซุกหน้าลงสะอื้นกับหมอน จนผลอยหลับไป

 

 

  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

  
แซมกลับไปแล้ว หลังจากเคลียเรื่องเอกสารเสร็จ พวกเขาก็อยู่นั่งคุยกันนิดหน่อย ถึงเรื่องกฎหมาย ทรัพย์สิน และการจัดการโอนสิทธิต่างๆ อยู่กันนานพอสมควร สตีฟลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง เขาบิดตัวเล็กน้อย ตั้งใจว่าจะเดินขึ้นไปคุยกับเด็กหนุ่มให้รู้เรื่องกันเสียที แต่พอเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้อง ก็พบกับร่างที่กำลังนอนนิ่งๆคว่ำหน้าจนแก้มเบียดกับหมอนอยู่แบบนั้น

 

  
สตีฟเดินเข้ามาช้าๆแล้วปิดประตูลอย่างเบามือ พลางมองไปรอบๆห้อง เขาไม่ค่อยได้เข้ามาในห้องของบัคกี้เท่าไรนัก ที่โต๊ะข้างเตียงมีซองยา กับหลอดยาครีมสำหรับทาวางอยู่

 

แรงยวบที่เตียงทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกตัวแต่ก็ยังแสร้งหลับตาพร้อมลมหายใจอย่างสม่ำเสมออยู่อย่างนั้น จนกระทั่งกางเกงถูกถึงออกเด็กหนุ่มถึงกับหายใจไม่ทั่วท้อง ก่อนจะสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อมือของสตีฟพยายามป้ายยาลงบนบริเวณส่วนนั้น

  
“เจ็บหรอ…”

 

  
“.......”

 

  
บัคกี้ยังคงเงียบทั้งๆที่ตื่นเต็มตา พอๆกับสตีฟที่กำลังค่อยเกลี่ยยาอย่างเบามือแบบที่ไม่พูดออะไรสักคำ จนกระทั่ง..

 

  
“ฉันขอโทษ…” สตีฟดึงกางเกงขึ้นมาปิดมี่บั้นท้ายเนียนแล้วปิดฝาหลอดยา

 

  
“มันแก้อะไรไม่ได้แล้วครับ..”

 

“เธออาจจะโกรธ แต่ฉันไม่ได้อยากจะแก้ ฉันตั้งใจ..”

 

“สตีฟ คุณบ้าไปแล้วหรือไง!”

 

“อาจจะเป็นอย่างที่เธอพูด ฉันอาจบ้าไปแล้วก็ได้ ไม่อย่างนั้นฉันคงไม่รู้สึกกับเธอมากขนาดนี้..”

 

ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่แววตาของบัคกี้วูบไหว จนสตีฟอดยิ้มเบาๆไม่ได้ มือนั้นลูบกลุ่มผมของบัคกี้แผ่วเบา มันเต็มไปด้วยความอ่อนโยนและอบอุ่น

 

“บัคกี้.. อยู่กับฉันนะ อยู่กับฉันได้ไหม..”

 

 

สตีฟกำลังวอนขออย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็น จนเด็กหนุ่มต้องหลบสายตาแล้วพยายามมุดหน้าลงหมอน บัคกี้กลัว กลัวตัวเองจะใจอ่อนกับคำพูดของเขา

  
สตีฟเห็นเด็กหนุ่มเงียบไปก็ไม่ได้คาดคั้นอะไร เขาค่อยๆลุกออกมาจากเตียงแล้วเดินออกจากห้องไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ

 

 

เสียใจ ผิดหวัง เป็นความรู้สึกที่จัดการและรับมือได้อยาก

  
แต่ความเสียใจ และ ผิดหวังนั้น สตีฟเชื่อว่ามันจะไม่คงอยู่ตลอดไป สำหรับสตีฟแล้ว เขาคงต้องชดใช้ให้การกระทำครั้งนี้อีกมากมาย จนกว่าบัคกี้จะยอมให้เขาอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แจกยาดมค่ะ กลิ่นน้ำเน่าแรงมากจริงแม่  
> น้องบัคหรือนางเอกละครช่องเคเบิ้ล 
> 
> กรี๊ซซซซซซซซซซซซซซ
> 
>  
> 
> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านกันนะคะ


	5. Say it again ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ได้ต่อต้านแต่ก็ไม่ได้วิ่งเข้าหา ยอมให้ใกล้ชิด แต่ก็ไม่ได้ยกทั้งใจให้

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ยังไม่ได้ตรวจคำผิดนะคะ XD

 

 

เย็น  

 

เสียงฝนพร้อมกับไอเย็นทำเอาคนที่นอนหลับอยู่ต้องขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆ 

 

บัคกี้ค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมาอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ไม่รู้ว่านอนมากไปหรืออย่างไร ถึงได้ลืมตาขึ้นมาด้วยความปวดหัวเช่นนี้ เหลือบตามองไปที่ผนังนาฬิกาบอกเวลาเที่ยงพอดี เด็กหนุ่มจึงลุกขึ้นจากเตียงเดินไปอาบน้ำจัดการตัวเองให้เรียบร้อย แม้จะยังตื่นไม่เต็มที่นัก 

 

“มื้อกลางวันนี้มีพอร์คชอปแล้วก็สปาเกตตี้ค่ะ รับอะไรดีคะวันนี้...” ป้าแอนเดินเข้ามาถามไถ่เมื่อเห็นคุณหนูเดินลงมาด้วยสภาพไม่ค่อยสู้ดีนัก 

 

“เอาซุปได้ไหม.. รู้สึกไม่ดีเลย..”  บัคกี้จับมือหญิงสูงวัยเอาไว้อย่างออดอ้อน 

 

“ได้สิคะ..” 

 

“ไม่ต้องตั้งโต๊ะนะครับ เดี๋ยวผมกินในครัวเลย..”  

 

บัคกี้หย่อนตัวนั่งที่โต๊ะทานอาหารเล็กๆในครัว สองขาห้อต่องแต่งอยู่กลางอากาศกวัดแกว่งไปมามอง ป้าแอนที่กำลังทำซุปให้ 

 

“บอกคุณท่านหรือยังคะ...” 

 

“บ บอกอะไรครับ...” 

 

“ก็คุณหนูไม่สบายนี่คะ...” 

 

บัคกี้เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ตั้งแต่วันนั้นตนเองพูดกับสตีฟก็แทบจะนับคำได้ บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองยังไม่พร้อม ยังไม่อยากจะพูดคุย หรือ แม้กระทั่งเจอหน้าเขาในตอนนี้ด้วยซ้ำ 

 

เพราะใจ.. รักเขาไปแล้ว 

 

รักมากเสียด้วย จึงไม่อยากจะยอมรับเลยว่าการที่มีเขามากดจูบที่ข้างแก้มและกระซิบข้างหูบอกฝันดีทุกคืนมันวิเศษขนาดไหน แต่ด้วยสิ่งที่เขาทำมันทำให้บัคกี้อยากที่จะกดความรู้สึกนั้นเอาไว้ ไม่อยากจะใจอ่อนให้ทั้งๆที่รู้ดีว่าหากสตีฟยังคงอ่อนโยนอยู่แบบนี้ ในไม่ช้า..ความรู้สึกที่อยากจะกดมันเอาไว้คงไม่อาจกดมันเอาได้อีก 

 

“ยาที่หมอชาร์ลให้มันหมดวันนี้พอดี คงเป็นฤทธิ์ยามั้งครับ ไม่เป็นอะไรหรอก กลิ่นซุปหอมจังเลยครับ..” 

 

บัคกี้ทำท่าตื่นเต้น กระโดดลงจากโต๊ะไปดูที่หม้อต้ม 

 

“จะเสร็จแล้วค่ะ นั่งรอที่โต๊ะเลย..” ป้าแอนว่าพลางตักซุปใส่ถ้วยให้เด็กหนุ่มแล้วยกไปเสิร์ฟที่โต๊ะให้ หลังจากนั้นจึงจัดขนมปังใส่จานอีกจานหนึ่งมาวางคู่กัน 

 

 

“ ทานเยอะๆนะคะ....” เธอว่าก่อนจะเดินออกไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ 

 

 

ซุปร้อนๆเรียกสติของบัคกี้ได้มาก กลิ่นหอมของครีมกับขนมปังนั้นเข้ากันดีเหลือเกิน แม้จะไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไรแต่ก็เจริญอาหารได้ด้วยฝีมือของป้าแอน 

 

“ขนมไหม?”   เสียงของผู้มาใหม่ทำให้บัคกี้ต้องเงยหน้าจานถ้วยซุปขึ้นมอง 

 

แค่เห็นถุงบัคกี้ก็จำได้ มันเป็นร้านขนมที่อยู่ใกล้ๆกับบริษัทติดร้านกาแฟที่เขาไปเจอกับเอริคนั่นแหละ 

 

สตีฟถือถุงขนมชูขึ้นมาเป็นเชิง ถึงเขาจะอยู่ในชุดทำงานก็จริงแต่ก็ดูสบายๆ ไม่มีพิธีรีตองอะไรมากนัก เสื้อเชิร์ตสีฟ้าอ่อนๆนั้นพับแขนขึ้นอย่างลวกๆ 

 

“ครับ...” 

 

“ครับนี่คือยังไง...” สตีฟไม่รอให้บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเดินเอาถุงไปวางที่เคาเตอร์แล้วแกะออกมาจากกล่องใส่จานอย่างไม่รีบร้อน 

 

“กินไปเถอะ ฉันไม่ให้เธอไปแพลงกิ้งหรอก... อย่างน้อยก็ช่วงนี้น่ะนะ...” 

 

ในจานที่สตีฟถือมาเป็นบลูเบอร์รี่ชีสเค้ก พร้อมกับน้ำมะนาวโซดาแบบเปรี้ยวๆที่ดูก็รู้ว่าถ้าได้ดื่มไปแล้วจะสดชื่นขนาดไหน 

 

“ชาร์ลบอกฉันว่ายาอาจจะมีผลข้างเคียง เธออาจจะปวดหัว หรือมึนหัวได้ ฉันเลยซื้อของพวกนี้มาให้..” สตีฟพูดพลางหย่อนตัวนั่งที่เก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้ามกับบัคกี้ 

 

“ยาหมดแล้วครับ คุณไม่ซื้อของพวกนี้มาให้ผมตอนวันพรุ่งนี้เลยล่ะ” มองค้อนติดจะจริงจังอยู่ในทีแต่สุดท้ายก็ค่อยๆละเลียดซุปจนหมดถ้วย 

 

สตีฟเห็นแบบนั้นจึงดันจานขนมให้ขยับเข้าไปใกล้บัคกี้ เด็กหนุ่มเหลือบมองสตีฟครู่นึงก็จะหลุบตาลง แล้วมองขนมอย่างชั่งใจ 

 

“ใครกันล่ะที่ไม่ยอมคุยกับฉัน หลบหน้าฉันแทบจะตลอดเวลา..” 

 

“ผมโกรธนี่ครับ...” 

 

“หายโกรธได้แล้ว...” 

 

“เรื่องนั้นผมตัดสินใจเองครับ ! คุณไม่ต้องมาบอกผมหรอก...”  บัคกี้หยิบช้อนขึ้นมาตักลงไปที่ชีสเค้กเนื้อละมุน ทันทีที่นำเข้าปากสตีฟเห็นเลยว่าดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่มนั้นเป็นประกายขนาดไหน 

 

และดูเหมือนน้ำมะนาวโซดานั้นจะทำให้บัคกี้ดูสดชื่นดีทีเดียว 

 

“แล้วตัดสินใจว่ายังไงล่ะ..” 

 

“เอ๊ะ ! คุณนี่ ใจร้อนจังนะครับ ! วัยรุ่นนักหรือไง...” 

 

บัคกี้ว่าพลางมองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำก็ถูกนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นดึงดูดให้เข้าให้  ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายที่มีริ้วรอยไปจนถึงไรผมที่มีสีขาวแทรกอยู่นั่นเป็นเครื่องย้ำเตือนได้อย่างดีว่าสตีฟไม่ใช่วัยรุ่นอย่างที่บัคกี้ได้พูดถึง 

 

อายุของเขานั้นมาก....  ไม่ใช่น้อยๆเลย 

 

“ฉันไม่ใช่----”  คำพูดของสตีฟกลืนหายลงไปในลำคอเมื่อเห็นบัคกี้ตักขนมขึ้นมาแล้วยื่นมาให้ 

 

“อะ..” 

 

“มองอะไร กินเข้าไปสิ น้ำตาลแค่นี้ไม่ทำให้คุณพุงออกหรอก..”  

 

สตีฟลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนจะอ้าปากรับชีสเค้กที่บัคกี้ป้อนให้ หอมนุ่มละมุนลิ้นความรู้สึกเดียวกันยามที่สตีฟได้ชิมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า ก่อนจะแทรกมาด้วยความเปรี้ยวนิดๆของบลูเบอรี่ทำให้ไม่เลี่ยนจนเกิดไปนัก 

 

ก็คงเหมือนกับความดื้อรั้นของบัคกี้ละมั้ง 

 

ร่างสูงใหญ่ลุกขึ้นเต็มความสูงท้าวสองแขนลงกับโต๊ะ ขยับตัวเข้าไปก้มจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างเอาแต่ใจ สตีฟเชยปลายคางบัคกี้เอาไว้มอบจูบที่อ่อนหวานแต่ทว่าแฝงไปด้วยความต้องการอย่างเต็มที 

 

“เธอเป็นคนที่ใจแข็งที่สุดเท่าที่ฉันเคยเจอมาเลยรู้ไหม..” 

 

“ผมทำได้มากกว่านี้อีกนะครับ เผื่อคุณยังไม่รู้...”   

 

สตีฟยกยิ้ม พาฝ่ามือตัวเองสัมผัสแก้มของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน 

 

“มากกว่านี้ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก... ฉันรับไหว..” 

 

“ยังไงคุณก็ได้ทุกอย่างจากผมไปแล้วนี่ ไม่ไหวได้ยังไงกัน...” 

 

“แต่เธอก็ได้ฉันที่รักเธอถึงขนาดนี้เชียวนะ..”  

 

เสียงนุ่มๆกับคำพูดหวานหูของเขาทำเอาบัคกี้หัวใจพองโต เต้นระรัวไปหมด ปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายเกลี่ยผมที่เริ่มยาวของเด็กหนุ่มทัดที่ใบหูให้อย่างเบามือ หากแต่ปลายนิ้วของเขาที่ได้สัมผัสกับใบหูเพียงเล็กน้อยทำเอาบัคกี้รู้สึกวูบวาบไปหมด 

 

“เก็บไว้พูดกับสาวๆของคุณเถอะครับ...” บัคกี้หันหน้าหนีก่อนจะลุกออกจากเก้าอี้แล้วยืนขึ้นจนเต็มความสูง 

 

“ผมขอตัวก่อนนะครับ...” 

 

ต้องหักใจ 

 

 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

“ดูผ่อนคลายลงเยอะเลยนะวันนี้...” โทนี่มองสตีฟพลางขยับแว่นเล็กน้อย แล้วเอนตัวพิงพนักเก้าอี้ 

 

“ก็โครงการคอนโดไปได้สวย อะไรอะไรมันก็เริ่มเข้าที่เข้าทาง...”  สตีฟตอบก่อนจะยกแก้วน้ำสีอำพันอ่อนๆขึ้นจิบ บาร์ของโทนี่ยังคงเป็นตัวเลือกในการผ่อนคลายชั้นดีในด้านความเป็นส่วนตัวและเปิดต้อนรับสตีฟตลอดเวลาทั้งกลางวันและกลางคืน 

 

“แน่ใจนะว่าไม่ใช่เรื่องของบัคกี้.. โอ๊ะโอ..” โทนี่หุบปากฉับ เมื่อเห็นสายตาของสตีฟที่ส่งมาทว่าก็ยังคงหยุดความสงสัยของตัวเองเอาไว้ไม่ได้อยู่ดี 

 

 

“สงสัยจะจริง ปิดฉันไม่ได้หรอก บัคกี้ไม่ได้ออกจากบ้านมากี่วันแล้วสตีฟ....แน่นอนว่ามอร์แกนลูกสาวของฉันเป็นคนบอก”  โทนี่ไหวไหล่  

 

“อืม...”  สตีฟตอบกลับเพียงแค่นั้น 

 

“อืม อืมอะไรของแกสตีฟ...” โทนี่คาดคั้น 

 

“ฉันไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรว่ะ... ตอนนี้ฉันคงต้องยอมรับผลของมันไป...” 

 

ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรให้มันมากความโทนี่พลันรู้โดยทันทีว่าสตีฟได้ทำอะไรลงไป  

 

“ท้อแล้วหรอ...” 

 

“ไม่หรอก ฉันแค่....” 

 

แม้ว่าผ่านโลกมามากมายแต่สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส รู้สึกว่าบัคกี้เป็นคนที่อ่านได้ยากมากทีเดียว ไม่ได้ต่อต้านแต่ก็ไม่ได้วิ่งเข้าหา ยอมให้ใกล้ชิด แต่ก็ไม่ได้ยกทั้งใจให้  เป็นความรู้สึกที่อธิบายได้ยากจริงๆ 

 

“ช่างเถอะ แล้วนี่ เรื่องเฟอร์นิเจอร์ไปถึงไหนแล้ว...”  สตีฟเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะรู้ได้เหตุผลไปสักหน่อยสำหรับโทนี่ที่จู่ๆเพื่อนก็พูดเรื่องแบบนี้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ไปต่อต่ายอะไรให้มันมากความ 

 

“ไม่รู้สิ ไม่ได้ไปเร่งงานกับลูกน้อง คุณชารอนเขาก็ยังไม่ได้เร่งอะไรเลยนี่...”  โทนี่ตอบส่งๆ 

 

“นี่ไม่ต้องมามองฉันแบบนั้น ฉันรู้ว่าแกคิดอะไร กลับบ้านได้แล้วไปเดี๋ยวเด็กน้อยของฉันจะรอ...” 

 

“ไม่ต้องมาคิดแทน ฉันไม่อยู่กับแกนานนักหรอกโทนี่...” 

 

ไม่ใช่ว่ากลับไปเพราะมีใครรอ..   เพราะด้วยรู้ดีว่ายังไงก็ตามบัคกี้ไม่มีทางรอกันอยู่แล้วแน่ หากแต่สตีฟอยากจะหาเวลาพักผ่อนให้กับตัวเองอย่างจริงจังก็เท่านั้น 

 

ไม่มีคืนไหนเลยที่เขานอนกลับได้สนิททั้งคืน ไม่มีเลยจริงๆ ตั้งแต่วันนั้น 

 

บ้านหลังใหญ่โตงั้นเงียบเชียบ ทันทีที่มาถึง สตีฟย่างเท้าอย่างไม่เร่งรีบนัก ป้าแอนที่กำลังเดินตรวจตราภายในบ้านก่อนจะนอน พอเห็นคุณท่านมาถึงจึงรีบสาวเท้าก้าวเร็วๆเดินไปทำท่าจะรับของเอาไว้ในมือ 

 

“ไม่เป็นไร  ป้าไปพักเถอะ..”  สิ้นเสียงป้าแอนไม่พูดอะไรออกมา ทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มอ่อนๆ แล้วปล่อยให้คุณท่านเดินขึ้นชั้น 2 ไป   

 

เธอรู้ เธอเห็น ว่าก่อนอนทุกคืน คุณท่านเธอพร่ำง้อคุณหนูมากแค่ไหน ก็ได้แต่หวังว่าคุณหนูจะใจอ่อนเสียที 

 

สตีฟเดินกลับมาที่ห้องนอนของตนเอง เขาวางข้าวของลงอย่างเป็นระเบียบและใจเย็นก่อนจะค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อออก เผยให้เห็นกล้ามเนื้ออันกำยำ จัดการถอดเสื้อผ้าแล้วคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวเข้าห้องน้ำไป   

 

สายน้ำอุ่นๆไหลรดผ่านร่างกายเรียกความสดชื่นกลับมาอีกครั้ง  น้ำนั้นไหลแรงปะทะกับแผ่นหลังแกร่งจนกระเด็นออกมานอกประตูกระจกที่กั้นไว้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สตีฟคิดเบาความแรงของน้ำลงแม้แต่น้อย จนผิวนั้นเริ่มแสบแดงเพราะความร้อนของน้ำ 

 

ผ่านไปครู่นึกจนรู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อที่ผ่อนคลายสตีฟจึงจัดการแต่งตัวด้วยชุดนอนง่ายๆ   วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันที่สตีฟมายืนอยู่ที่หน้าห้องของบัคกี้ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าวันนี้มันจะอยากกว่าทุกครั้ง 

 

 

บัคกี้นอนไม่หลับ... ตากลมเผลอมองดูนาฬิกาอยู่หลายรอบ พยายามข่มตานอนหลับลงให้ได้ ดูเหมือนว่าพอฟมดฤทธิ์ยาของชาร์ลบัคกี้ก็เป็นคนหลับยากขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้นเอง 

 

จนกระทั่งเสียงไขกุญแจและลูกบิดดังขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มพลันทำทีเป็นนอนสงบนิ่งหลับตาลงอย่างผ่อนคลายกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ 

 

สตีฟเดินอย่างเงียบเชียบ แล้วนั่งลงที่ขอบเตียงเหมือนเดิมทุกครั้ง ฝ่ามืออุ่นๆลูบกลุ่มผมของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเบามือ แล้วกดจูบลงที่หน้าผากและข้างแก้มเหมือนทุกครั้ง 

 

แต่ในคืนนี้บัคกี้คงไม่อาจจะได้ยินคำว่าฝันดีจากอีกฝ่าย 

 

“แค่พูดว่าเธอไม่รัก...” 

 

“แล้วคุณจะปล่อยผมไปใช่ไหม..”  บัคกี้ลืมตา แต่ดูเหมือนว่าสตีฟจะไม่ตกใจสักนิด 

 

“อย่าพูดในสิ่งที่คุณทำไม่ได้เลยครับ...”  

 

ถึงจะรู้แบบนั้นถ้าสตีฟถอดใจขึ้นมาจริงๆ ณ เวลานั้นคงเป็นบัคกี้ที่ทนไม่ไหวเสียเอง 

 

“ต่อให้ผมบอกว่าไม่รักคุณ คุณก็จะไม่ปล่อยผมไป...”    

 

“........” 

 

“คุณต้องทำแบบนั้น....”  

 

ในความมืดมิดที่มีเพียงโคมไฟสีนวลอันเล็กติดอยู่พนัง ดูเหมือนว่าแววตาของบัคกี้นั้น สตีฟกลับจดจ้องมันเอาไว้ได้อย่างมั่นแม่น   จนกระทั่งสตีฟสัมผัสได้ถึงฝ่ามือของบัคกี้ที่ดึงเสื้อของตนเอาไว้ รอยยิ้มก็พลันผุดขึ้นมาอย่าง่ายดาย 

 

“คุณจะนอนที่นี่ก็ได้นะครับ....”  พูดเหมือนเป็นเชิงให้เลือกตัดสินใจ แต่จริงๆแล้วสตีฟมีตัวเลือกอื่นใดด้วยหรือในเมือมือน้อยๆนั้นกำเสื้อเขาเสียจนแน่นขนานนี้  

 

สตีฟเอนตัวลงนอนข้างๆบัคกี้ ภายในผ้าห่มผืนเดียวกันนั้น  คืนนี้คงเป็นคืนที่ตนเองนั้นหลับได้สนิทอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน 

 

 

 TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าาาาาาา รอกันนานเลยใช่ไหมค้า แฮะๆ  
> ไม่มีเหตุผลจะแก้ตัวเลยค่ะ จริงๆแล้วตั้งใจให้เรื่องนี้ ดราม่าสุดๆ สุดๆแบบเอาให้สุด
> 
> แต่คนที่ไม่ไหวคือเราเสียเอง อาจไม่บิทเท่อมากนัก แต่สวีทมากๆทุกคนคงไม่ว่าอะไรใช่ไหมคะ
> 
> >__<
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคอมเม้น ทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านเลยนะคะ
> 
> เข้าไปพูคคุยกันได้ที่ #BornfreeoneFic ใน Twitter น้า  
> (ไม่พิมพ์ชื่อแอคแร้ว เผื่อเปลี่ยนอีก ฮา)
> 
> ปล. ตอนนี้สั้นไปหน่อย ถือว่าเป็นการปูทางสำหรับความสวีทละกันเนอะ
> 
> >3<


End file.
